Road Trip Wedding T
by LuPhexHG
Summary: TRADUCCION Este fic es de "limabeanfics", quién me ha dado autorización para traducirlo. Parte del summary: Kurt y Blaine cumplen 18 y deciden ir a New York para casarse. ¿Qué pasara Cuando su familia, New Direction y los Warblers los descubrán?
1. Cásate conmigo

Disclaimer: La serie Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, si no a Ryan Murphy y sus productores

Holap (: Aquí les traigo un fic, el cual voy a traducir. Este fic le pertenece a "everythingiseveryone", quién me ha dado la autorización de traducirlo. Este es el primer cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno: Cásate conmigo<strong>

"Cásate conmigo" Kurt sintió los brazos de Blaine envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura por detrás mientras estaba en el mostrador de la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Blaine había pasado la noche ya que Burt y Carole estaban fuera ese fin de semana, en lo que por cierto Kurt no quería pesar demasiado, significando que él podría fácilmente pasar la noche sin que ellos tuvieran la necesidad de saber.

"Hemos hablado sobre esto, Blaine. Tú proponiéndome mientras que cocino el desayuno, no creo que sea la manera" su tono era bromista. Ellos siempre bromeaban acerca de casarse; cada vez que estaban juntos en la cocina haciendo simples cosas domésticas, ellos ya se sentían como una pareja casada. Esta vez fue diferente sin embargo, Blaine tomó su mano alejándolo del mostrador para que estuviera frente a él.

"Lo digo en serio" dijo suavemente, mirando en esos ojos que aún tenían la capacidad de quitarle el aliento incluso después de casi 2 años juntos. Kurt lo miró. Él definitivamente parecía serio, pero esto no podía ser verdad. He necesitó chequear el calendario-tal vez era *primero de Abril* y no se había dado cuenta. Antes de darse cuenta Blaine se había inclinado en una rodilla como siempre habían planeado en una respuesta. "Blaine...yo...Blaine, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt se agarró de repente del mostrador con su mano libre. "Creo que necesito tomar asiento."

"No, no necesitas" le aseguró Blaine, tomando su mano de dónde estaba apretando el mostrador. "Estoy aquí, no necesitas sentarte." Fijó su mirada en él una vez más antes de comenzar a hablar. "Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?" preguntó, recibiendo sólo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza de Kurt. "Bueno, es difícil para mí demostrarte cuanto te amo. No puedo poner en palabras cuanto amo cada simple cosa que haces"; Amo la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando tu nueva copia de Vogue viene a través del correo, amo la forma en cómo brillan más cuando trato de hacer la más mínima cosa romántica por ti, porque a pesar de que no soy bueno en el romance tú la amas de todos modos. Amo la forma en que hemos estado planeando nuestro futuro juntos antes de que incluso me haya dado cuenta que tú eras el único que yo había estado buscando siempre. Amo la forma en que tu mano encaja en la mía y la forma en que a ti no te importa si te arrastró a un partido de fútbol sólo porque quiero ir, pero no quiero dejar de estar a tu lado. Amo la forma en que te acurrucas en mí en esos partidos de fútbol y que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo que no quiero perder ninguna de esas cosas alguna vez" Kurt estaba parpadeando lágrimas a este punto, no quería contener sus emociones, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para llorar propiamente. Blaine buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans ajustados, Kurt nunca había dejado de decirle que lucía bien con ellos, y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Sin soltar la mano de Kurt buscó a tientas abrirla con su mano libre. "Así que ahora puedo preguntarte propiamente. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt, de pronto encontrando su fuerza, lo tomó por la mano y lo atrajo cerca para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios. Alejándose pocos centímetros de su rostro, asintió con la cabeza. "Sí," susurró, nunca más seguro de cualquier otra cosa en su vida. "Claro que me casaré contigo."

Blaine trató de esconder el destello de alivio que voló a través de su rostro en ese momento, lo cual fue más fácil cuando se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de Kurt antes de intensificar el beso, moviendo su mano gentilmente para tomar su rostro. Cuando se alejaron de nuevo, tomó el pequeño de anillo de la caja y firmemente lo colocó en la mano izquierda de Kurt. "Lo amo, futuro Sr. Hummel Anderson," prácticamente sonrío mientras vio a Kurt medio temblando de risa y lágrimas y lo envolvió en uno de sus abrazos.

**Pocos días más tarde**

Kurt acababa de despertar con Blaine junto a él una vez más. Él podía decir por su respiración que estaba despierto, pero tratando de estar quieto para no despertarlo. Kurt empujó su brazo, el cual estaba agarrado al suyo. "Está bien, estoy despierto ahora" susurró, girando para estar frente a él. "Tengo una idea" sonrío de la manera en que sólo hacía si su plan consistía en algo que lo más probable los metería en problemas. Como la vez que había sugerido a Blaine que podría definitivamente pasar la noche en su cuarto sin que su papá los encontrara juntos, ellos habían estado ahí sólo una hora cuando su papá encendió su sensor ultra sensible de novios y los encontró juntos.

"¿Debería estar asustado?" preguntó Blaine, aunque fue incapaz de esconder la sonrisa que siempre se deslizaba sobre su rostro la primera vez que veía a Kurt en la mañana. "¿Implicará que sea perseguido y asesinado por tu padre o no?

"Bueno, tal vez," habló Kurt lentamente antes de colocar un dedo en los labios de Blaine para que dejara de protestar antes de que hubiera terminado. "Pero en el momento en que te mate, tú podrías ser mi esposo y entonces te protegeré."

Blaine lo miró como si estuviera loco. Gentilmente besó su dedo antes de retirarlo para que pudiera hablar. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Estoy diciendo que deberíamos casarnos tan pronto como podamos. Es legal en New York ahora, podríamos ir ahí y casarnos una vez que haya cumplido dieciocho." Se retiró para mirar la expresión de su rostro. "A menos que tú no quieras." Agregó rápidamente.

"No, no..." tartamudeó Blaine. "No quiero decir eso... ¿Qué hay de tus planes? ¿Las revistas de bodas que hemos estado buscando todos los fines de semana, la carpeta gigante con la que casi rompes mi espalda por decirme que lo sostuviera, todas las decoraciones?

"Todo lo que necesito eres tú. Quiero ser tu esposo tan pronto como sea posible. Fuiste el único quién me enseñó que yo no necesitaba de todas las otras cosas para sobrevivir, sólo te necesito a ti. Quiero estar casado contigo y que nuestra boda sea sobre nosotros, no sobre lo que podemos gastar en ella. Aunque deberías saber, va a ser muy, muy romántica." Entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de los de Blaine con una mirada de súplica en los ojos.

"No podría esperar nada menos que muy, muy romántico cuando esté casándome contigo," sonrío suavemente. "Y si tú padre viene tras mí, ¿Definitivamente me protegerás?"

"Sí, estarás a salvo conmigo."

"Entonces no puedo pensar en otra razón por la que quisiera esperar la boda más tiempo del que necesitamos."

* * *

><p>*primero de Abril*: Día del inocente en Estados Unidos<p>

Aquí termina el primer cap. Trataré de traducir pronto los otros caps. ¿Qué les pareció? (:


	2. Un obstáculo en forma de Finn

Holaap otra vez (: Aqui les traje el segundo cap. ya traducido. Discúlpenme si hay cosas que no se entiendes, porfa. Si tienen duda puedn mandarme un mensaje y les puedo explicar la parte en la que se confundieron. bueno, aquí les dejo el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos: Un obstáculo en forma de Finn<strong>

"Amigo, tú no puedes sólo decirme eso y esperar que me quede tranquilo," la reacción de Finn al oírles hablar por casualidad sobre New York y su futura boda no fue buena. Él no había creído en su historia de que iban allí para ver más universidades. Sus palabras fueron: 'Incluso sé que no hay muchas universidades en New York y tú has estado esperando a estudiar moda en la NYU desde que naciste, como sigues diciéndome, y Blaine y su piano están fuera de Jewlard o como se llame ese lugar'.

"Historia de búsqueda, Finn. Historia de búsqueda." Kurt le dio una de sus mejores miradas amenazantes.

"Pero oí ruidos de tu habitación la otra noche. Creo que mamá y Burt estarían interesados en aprender acerca de eso," replicó Finn.

Tal vez él tenía un punto. Kurt había estado llevando a cabo la historia de búsqueda en su contra por más de un año. Tal vez necesitaba un nuevo plan. "Estoy seguro que estarían interesados en escuchar sobre los ruidos que yo he oído viniendo de tu habitación de múltiples chicas. Y tengo fotos, tú no tienes fotos de nosotros, ¿Verdad? Y si incluso sugirieres que tienes grabaciones de nosotros entonces voy a necesitar que te vayas inmediatamente."

Blaine se echó a reír de dónde había estado sentado en el sofá con Kurt, hasta que este había saltado con el sonido de Finn, quién, por una vez, se había dado cuenta que algo estaba pasando. "Ven, siéntate," le dijo a Kurt en la parte de atrás de su asiento, sacando su mejor cara de súplica. "Tú también," ordenó a Finn que haga lo mismo, señalando la silla de enfrente.

Una vez que Kurt estaba a salvo sentado junto a él, optando por lo segundo, Blaine comenzó a hablar. "Nosotros hemos estado planeando esto por un tiempo, Finn. Sabes lo mucho que actuamos como una pareja ya casada y nosotros queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos." Kurt estaba acurrucado contra su pecho y se volvió hacia él con adoración en los ojos mientras hablaba. "No creemos que vale la pena esperar si sabemos lo que queremos ahora. Además, no nos vamos a casar hasta dentro de tres meses, así que tenemos tiempo para hablar de ello." Kurt casi estuvo desacuerdo con él, pero Blaine le apretó su mano, causando que retrocediera, antes de que tuviera tiempo. Ellos se iban a casar en sólo _un_ mes.

"Te amo," susurró Kurt contra los labios de Blaine antes de plantarle un gentil beso.

"Supongo que esta es mi señal para salir." Finn se puso de pie.

"Observador dos veces en un día. Mereces un premio." Kurt no pudo resistir a tener la última palabra mientras que su hermano dejaba apresuradamente la habitación. "Eres malo." Volvió su mirada a Blaine.

"_Sabes_ que amas eso." Replicó con un guiño.

**Preparaciones...**

Las siguientes semanas consistieron en reservar un lugar y planear su ruta a New York. Manejarían ambos para ahorrar dinero y porque, en las palabras de Brittany, 'Manejar es súper romántico'. No es que Brittany sabía de sus planes; era una perla de sabiduría que había tenido después de pasar las vacaciones de primavera con Santana. Nadie aparte de Finn sabía algo sobre su boda y por ello estaban preocupados de cuanto iba dudar de esa manera.

"Blaine está viniendo mucho recientemente," comentó Burt por encima de su periódico de la mañana al tiempo que golpes familiares vinieron de la puerta una vez más. "¿Alguna razón?"

"Ninguna. Sólo estamos planeando para New York," Finn lanzó una mirada confundida a través de la mesa. "Universidad, ¿Recuerdas? Estamos decidiendo dónde vivir y descubrir qué trabajos podemos conseguir."

"Bueno, ustedes dos estén a salvo. No necesitan otra charla ¿Verdad, hijo?

"No, papá. Estamos bien, no te preocupes." _Por favor no otra charla._

Blaine saltó por la puerta, emocionado como de costumbre. "Buenos días, Sr. Hummel," gritó alegremente hacia la cocina antes de que Kurt agarrara su mano y comenzara a dirigirlo por las escaleras.

"Sólo llámame Burt; no sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte. Sr. Hummel me hace sonar como el presidente." De alguna manera, Blaine pensó que era mejor seguir llamándolo Sr. Hummel por el momento. Mientras él estaba vivo y tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

"¡Tengo algo que mostrarte!" ambos exclamaron, prácticamente al mismo tiempo una vez que estuvieron a salvo en la habitación de Kurt. La reacción de Kurt era más una exclamación, agitando las manos mientras recogía un folder. La de Blaine era más de calma, con matices emocionados, mientras que sacaba un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.

"Tú primero," asintió Blaine. Debe ser bueno si tiene su propio folder.

Kurt no necesitó hacerse convencer antes de abrir el folder y sostenerlo para revelar una foto laminada de...bueno, de lo que Blaine tenía en su mano. "¡El lugar de nuestra boda!"

Blaine abrió su pedazo de papel. "No creo que necesite decir que estoy de acuerdo, ¿Verdad?" Río como Kurt arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Tienes el mejor gusto," sus palabras fueron apagadas en su hombro.

"Sólo porque aprendí del mejor," replicó Blaine

En catorce días The Ladies' Pavillion en Central Park, New York parecía el lugar perfecto para estar.

* * *

><p>Jewlard: Lo que Finn quiere decir es Julliard<br>Historia de búsqueda: La palabra original es Browser History, pero no supe que significaba exactamente en español.

Si alguien encontró que significa Browser History exactamente, le agradecería mucho que me lo dijera. Gracias de antemano (:


	3. Una nota, un destino, un corazón

Holap. Disculpen por la demora con la traducción. Es que estaba tan ocupada con mis tareas y el estudio que no me dio tiempo, pero acabo de traducirlo hoy. Así que aquí se los dejo. Espero, les guste el cap. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres: Una nota, Un destino, Un corazón<strong>

_Finn, por una vez estoy más que feliz de no ordenar tu habitación. He dejado esta nota debajo de tu pila de calcetines (dónde usé guantes para dejarla) porque sé que no estabas previsto para moverla al menos en cuatro días, tiempo en el que puedes referirte a mí como Kurt Hummel Anderson. Antes de que te molestes, quiero recordarte que fue Blaine quién te dijo la fecha equivocada y si te atreves a acercarte a él, tendrás que pelear conmigo primero. Sé que la familia podría estar molesta, pero si les decíamos, no hubieran querido que hiciéramos esto y sólo estamos teniendo esta boda por nosotros. Estamos siendo egoístas esta semana, así que por favor entiéndannos._

_Con amor, Kurt_

_Y Blaine xx_

_Blaine, no tienes que escribir que es de tu parte en mi nota_

_Quiero que sepa que yo estaba aquí también_

_No creo que necesite saber eso, pero te amo de todas formas_

_Te amo también, Sr. Hummel_

_Te amo más, Sr. Blaine futuro Hummel Anderson_

_Kurt, creo que necesitamos escribir una nueva nota ahora_

_No necesitamos, a Finn no le importará. Esto probablemente va a terminar en la lavadora de todos modos. Bye, Finn._

_Bye, Finn._

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto," Kurt se dirigió a Blaine nerviosamente después de poner sus equipajes en el auto y sentarse. "Nos vamos a casar."

Blaine asintió y puso una mano tranquilizadora en la pierna de Kurt. "En menos de una semana serás mi esposo." Sus ojos brillaron. "Mientras todavía estés de acuerdo con esto. Que tu padre no esté en tu boda es algo muy grande."

"Esta boda es para nosotros, él estará para el matrimonio, viéndonos tener nuestro primer apartamento juntos, diciéndonos cuando estamos pasando mucho tiempo, amenazándote si alguna vez rompes mi corazón." Blaine lucía realmente aterrorizado con el último comentario, estaba empezando a preguntarse seriamente si todavía estaría vivo al final de la semana.

"Sabes que estoy jugando contigo, él te ama de verdad."

"No creo que me ame cuando comprenda que he tomado tu inocencia"

"Te amará, sólo tenemos que ser positivos. Ahora cállate y maneja." Ordenó Kurt con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

"Sonamos como una pareja ya casada," río Blaine y puso la llave en la ignición, comenzando el suave zumbido del motor.

"Exacto. Ves, no será un gran ajuste para nuestros padres. ¡Westerville allá vamos!"

Blaine volteó a la dirección de Kurt. "¿Westerville? Pensé que estábamos yendo a New York, parando en Cleveland y una decena de lugares en el medio. Acordamos en que conduciríamos unas tres o cuatro horas al día y llegaríamos en tres días."

"No podemos casarnos sin tener despedida de soltero, Blaine. Estoy bastante seguro que hay una ley que lo prohíbe. Nuestra despedida de soltero está toda planeada; nuestro último café en el Lima Bean como chicos libres y solteros."

"Pero acabo de venir de allí." Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de contrariedad, pero se dejó llevar por la idea romántica de toda la situación, así que comenzó a manejar. "Además, no eres exactamente libre y soltero, estás comprometido conmigo."

"Es lindo que pienses eso," Bromeó Kurt.

Les llevó casi dos horas para llegar al Lima Bean, dónde habían pasado muchos momentos felices desde que se conocieron. Su primera no-cita fue ahí y su primera cita real fue ahí, se habían dicho su primer "Te amo" ahí también. ¿Qué mejor lugar para detenerse en su camino a New York?

"¡Hey, ustedes dos!" Tal vez un lugar, dónde no era probable encontrarse con Jeff podría haber sido una mejor idea.

"¿Nos vio?" gesticuló Kurt a Blaine, cubriendo sus ojos como si eso lo pudiera ocultar, a lo que Blaine le respondió con un solemne asentimiento.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" les preguntó el Warbler con ojos penetrantes. _Él sabe._ Pensó Kurt. Blaine le pichó en las costillas, suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para decirle que actúe con indiferencia.

"Estamos aquí para tomar un café," respondió Kurt, un poco muy obvio y demasiado rápido.

"O...kay," Jeff pareció aceptar la respuesta. "He estado esperando una respuesta más concisa. ¿Por qué están en Westerville cuando, hasta dónde yo sé, Blaine prácticamente vive en Lima ahora? De todas formas, tengo que irme. Sólo porque son vacaciones de primavera no quiere decir que no estoy ocupado usando mi tiempo sabiamente y revisando para los exámenes finales en mi dormitorio." Se giró para irse, sólo pescándolos intercambiar miradas de alivio cuando volvió por un segundo. "Deberías llevar a Kurt a Dalton un día, Blaine. Sabes cuánto lo extrañamos."

"Lo haré," sonrío Blaine y le dio un gesto de despedida amistoso. "Pero no esta semana, ¿Eh?" susurró en el oído de Kurt. "¿Kurt?" vio la mirada en su rostro. "Kurt, ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Estoy pensando," respondió, mordiéndose su labio. "Vamos a Dalton después de nuestra parada aquí, encontremos ese cuarto y, más específicamente, la pequeña mesa que significa mucho para nosotros."

"Vamos a ser atrapados antes de que hayamos llegado a dónde voy a la escuela." Protestó, aunque está parecía ser otra buena idea de Kurt.

"Eso es lo divertido de esto." Kurt tomó su mano y la apretó. "Nadie notará algo diferente sobre que estemos aquí. Mi papá piensa que me quedo en tu casa por unas pocas noches, tus padres piensan que tú te quedas en la mía, ellos esperan que estemos fuera en ese tiempo."

"Tengo una mal presentimiento," Dijo Blaine cuando finalmente llegaron frente a la caja.

"Un café de medio filtro para este chico," Kurt lanzó una mirada coqueta a Blaine disponiéndole a jugar.

"Y un mocha sin grasa grande para este chico," agregó Blaine, antes de tener una idea. "Y tal vez podría darle una de esas galletas de Cupido."

La barista le miró perpleja. "Es marzo. Nosotros sólo tenemos esas para el día de San Valentín."

Blaine sonrío y se llevó sus órdenes de café a la mesa.

"Tú eres verdaderamente irremediable, ¿Sabías?"

"Irremediablemente romántico, ¿Quieres decir?" Blaine extendió su mano sobre la mesa, para colocarla encima de la de Kurt. "¿Podría usted, Kurt Hummel, hacerme el honor más grande de ser mi esposo?"

"Pensé que ya habíamos hecho esa parte," Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante por encima de la mesa, plantando un beso en sus labios, lo cual ellos no se atreven a compartir por lo general en el medio de la bulliciosa cafetería. "Pero sólo para asegurarse de que esto está realmente pasando, voy a decir que sí. Me encantaría tener el honor de llamarte mi esposo."


	4. Desvío a Dalton

Holap (: Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 ya traducido x)

**Adevertencias:**

-En el capítulo pasado, el tres, mencioné la palabra "mueble", en vez de ello era "mesa", una pequeña confución en la traducción hehe x)

-Y también **Anixita **me dijo el verdadero significado de Medium Drip, el cuál también corregí.

Ahora sí, pueden leer (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro: Desvío a Dalton<strong>

"Por lo menos está tranquilo aquí hoy," notó Kurt mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Dalton señalando los salones en lo que solían tener clases juntos.

"Bueno, son vacaciones de primavera, incluso los que se quedan aquí durante las vacaciones son de hacer cosas fuera, tenemos todo para nosotros," sonrío Blaine y apretó su mano. "¿A dónde primero?"

"Creo que tengo la idea perfecta," él tomo su mano y lo llevó a las escaleras, dónde ellos se conocieron y tomaron asiento en uno de los escalones más bajos, Blaine a su lado. "¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera tocado en el hombro ese día?"

"Creo que te hubiera notado de todas formas. Eras muy llamativo en esa chaqueta tuya," él unió sus brazos y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. "Y definitivamente nos hubiéramos conocido en algún momento, sólo lo sé."

"¿Crees que en el destino?"

"Creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. No creo que pudiera amar a alguien como te amo a ti, así que sí, supongo que creo en el destino." Blaine miró a Kurt. "¿Tú?"

"No solía hacerlo, pero entonces llegaste y ahora estamos aquí y no me podría imaginar haciendo esto toda la vida con alguien más."

"Eres adorable, ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho?"

"Una o dos veces" Kurt puso sus frentes juntas. "Pero nunca me canso de escucharlo."

"Ven, vamos a buscar esa mesa," se levantaron juntos y tomaron otro de los atajos de Blaine que los involucró a caminar a través de la mayor parte del colegio. Esto trajo felices recuerdos, lo que valió más la pena.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, tuvieron su usual discusión sobre quién se iba a sentar primero y eventualmente decidieron que sentarse al mismo tiempo podría salvar la cordura de ambos.

"¿Así que no vas a caminar a través de las puertas y hablar nerviosamente sobre Candles?"

"¿Y tú no vas a preguntarme por qué quería cantar ese dueto contigo?" fue la respuesta de Blaine. "¿Lo sabías, no?

Kurt afirmó con su cabeza y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Tenía la esperanza de que sabía. Había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo, no quería esperar demasiado si eso tenía sentido."

"Tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera el por qué de que me hayas hecho esa pregunta, sabía que no podrías avergonzarme al preguntarte si ya no correspondías mis sentimientos. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo para darme cuenta."

"No tienes nada que lamentar," dijo Kurt y puso su mano encima de la de Blaine. "Estoy alegre de que ambos tuvimos tiempo para crecer cercanos sin saltar en cosas como los demás parecen hacerlo. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo en cuestión de horas de habernos conocido y lo sabía y no quería perderlo. Yo he visto lo que pasa cuando las personas no tienen esa base. No termina bien."

"Lo sé," Blaine mordió su labio. "Creo que lo sabía desde el principio, sabía que eras especial, yo no solía sentir lo que sentía contigo con alguien más, pero al mismo tiempo yo nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca de alguien para comparar esos sentimientos.

"Te amo," Kurt lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba. No podía dejar de mirarlos, eran fascinantes.

"También te amo," respondió Blaine suavemente. "Eso era lo que quería decirte cuando llegué aquí esa vez. Casi se me escapa, pero pensé que era demasiado pronto. No quería apresurar nada, por lo que se me ocurrió un discurso en vez de eso."

"Amé el discurso, fue precioso. Yo creo que nos habíamos estado buscando desde siempre. Y sé que no creía que alguien me entendiera totalmente, pero necesitaba tanto esto." Esta vez él fue el que se inclinó de su silla y tomó el rostro de Blaine en su mano antes de plantar un beso en sus labios. "Y lo digo en serio. Nunca voy a decirte adiós."

**En la calle...**

"Eso fue divertido," comentó Blaine mientras ellos se abrían camino hacia el coche.

"Lo fue, me alegro de que vinimos aquí de nuevo. Necesitaba verlo."

"Yo también, incluso si eso significara irnos fuera de nuestro camino. ¿Sigues con la esperanza de llegar a Cleveland hoy?" Él abrió la puerta del pasajero para que Kurt entrara, pero Kurt se hizo a un lado y le indicó el lugar.

"Ahora yo voy a manejar. Sin argumentos...En realidad, es a las afueras de Cleveland, nos he reservado un pequeño motel ahí. Aún podríamos llegar. Podemos tomarlo con calma y parar a comer algo en el camino si necesitamos." Él saltó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. "¡Aquí vamos!"

"¿Y vamos a ir de verdad esta vez? ¿No apareceremos en Six Flags, porque ahí fue dónde compartimos nuestro primer algodón de azúcar?" Bromeó.

"En realidad..." pensó Kurt por un momento. "Esa no es mala idea." Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Blaine, estalló en una sonrisa. "¿Qué? ¿Tienes derecho a bromear y yo no?


	5. Descubrimiento

Holaap (: Disculpen la demora, es que he estado ocupada con cosas del cole y otro fics, pero aquí está el siguiente cap. ya traducido. Espero les guste (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco: Descubrimiento<strong>

"¿Dónde está Kurt?" preguntó Finn, sin dejar de masticar su última rebanada de pan tostado. "No lo he visto en mucho tiempo."

"No hables con la boca llena, cariño," llegó la respuesta tranquila de Carole. "Kurt sólo se ha ido desde esta mañana, se fue con Blaine temprano. Tú sólo lo extrañas porque tu idea de desayuno es a la una en la tarde y la suya es a las seis de la mañana."

Finn casi se atragantó al oír que se habían ido juntos. Eso no sonaba bien. "¿A dónde se fueron?"

"Ellos se están quedando en la casa de Blaine por unas pocas noches. Kurt lo está ayudando con algún proyecto de las vacaciones de primavera aparentemente. Él me mostró sus planes la noche anterior, todo está bien, no te preocupes."

"Huh," gruñó Finn. "¿Puede Rachel quedarse esta semana entonces?

"Pensé que habías terminado con Rachel."

"Lo hicimos, luego volvimos a estar juntos de nuevo."

"Bueno, no, ella no puede. Lo siento, cariño," respondió ella a su rostro cabizbajo. "Kurt y Blaine han estado saliendo por más tiempo que ustedes dos y ellos tienen una razón para estar juntos. Ellos me dieron la noticia hace un mes."

Finn la miró de nuevo. Un mes de aviso, fue ahí cuando ellos le habían dicho a cerca de sus planes. Volviendo al tema, "Hemos estado saliendo desde segundo año, ellos sólo comenzaron a salir el año pasado."

"Pero no se han separado varias veces o causado más drama en la escuela de lo que puedes ver en una tragedia griega. Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no. Además, Burt tiene la última palabra. Conoces las reglas, nosotros discutimos las cosas juntos, pero Burt conoce mejor a Kurt que yo y yo igual contigo."

Finn dio su mejor expresión de "esto es totalmente injusto" antes de dejar la mesa, sólo para ser llamado por su madre por no limpiar sus cosas. Se arrastró hacia atrás y lavó su plato antes de correr a su habitación y llamar a Kurt. Sonó varias veces antes de llegar al tono de mensaje, suspiró y comenzó a susurrar, algo alto, por el celular. "Kurt, no quiero ni saber lo que estás haciendo para que tengas tu celular apagado, pero sé que no estás en la casa de Blaine. Voy a llamarte cada hora hasta que regreses a dónde estoy, y si no estás por aquí a las 10 de la noche entonces voy a decirle a mamá y Burt todo sobre tus planes."

**Más tarde...**

Kurt y Blaine acababan de llegar al motel, después de ir por unos pocos desvíos a las ciudades que Kurt pensaba que podrían tener buenas tiendas, y lugares que Blaine creía conocer algunos locos datos históricos. Eran las 9 pm. Y Kurt inmediatamente se dirigió a la máquina de té y café que había en su pequeña, pero cómoda habitación tratando de capturar la esencia del Lima Bean usando café instantáneo, y básicas tazas (1). Nunca iba a funcionar.

Mientras esperaba que sus cafés se enfríen, de pronto se le ocurrió chequear su celular. Usualmente reparaba en él, esperando por algún texto de Blaine durante todo el día, pero al estar con Blaine no necesitaba hacerlo. Tuvo tiempo para ver 'ocho llamadas perdidas' en su pantalla antes de que este comenzara a vibrar en su mano. Finn. Casi lo tira sobre la cama, no seguro de que decir si respondía, pero decidió tomar la llamada.

"¿Finn?" preguntó con un tono preocupado en su voz. "¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Está todo bien? No, no lo está, hermano. ¿Dónde estás? He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo todo el día."

Kurt no podía evitar sentir una pequeña oleada de orgullo fraternal al oír a Finn tan desesperado por contactarlo, sabía que no podía ser grave, porque lo había llamado hermano en su voz molesta, no en la voz que usualmente significaba que algo terrible había pasado. "Entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás utilizando la forma más dramática de hacer frente a la gente por teléfono como Rachel o qué?"

"No estás en la casa de Blaine, Kurt, y no trates de mentir."

"Estoy en casa de Blaine. Dile hola a Finn, Blaine." Sostuvo el teléfono y le dio un confundido 'hola' para satisfacerlo.

"Oh, no me cabe duda de que estás con Blaine, pero sé que no estás en su casa. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque cuando te vas a su casa me lo restriegas en la cara todo el tiempo, nunca paras de hablar de eso y esta vez lo has mantenido extrañamente guardado y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué. Mamá me dijo que lo habías planeado hace un mes. ¿Te acuerdas de una conversación que tuvimos hace un mes?"

Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a ser más listo que Finn. Nunca había sucedido antes en realidad, entonces ¿Por qué necesitaba pasar ahora para arruinar potencialmente el mejor plan de su vida? "Okay, no estoy en la casa de Blaine."

"¡Lo _sabía_!" Kurt pudo oír su sonrisa satisfecha por el celular.

"Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Sólo queríamos salir por unos pocos días, estamos en un motel aún en Ohio, así que no te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas tus planes para el baile de graduación este año? Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora en lugar de esperar."

"Amigo, no necesito saber eso."

"Tú preguntaste, yo sólo estoy diciéndote la verdad."

"No te creo."

"No me creas entonces."

Blaine tomó el celular de Kurt, cuando pudo ver que el argumento nunca terminaría. "¿Finn?"

"Sí."

"Adiós." Miró a Kurt. "Ahora, tú, ven aquí. Quiero que te relajes esta noche, luego podemos partir de nuevo mañana. No te preocupes por Finn, dudo que él haga algo."

Kurt felizmente forzado se acurrucó contra Blaine en la cama. "Sólo no quiero que nada arruine esto."

"Lo único que puede arruinar esto ahora son nosotros, y yo sé que no vamos a hacer eso. Mientras que nos tengamos a nosotros, tenemos una boda. Ahora, ¿Vas a relajarte?" miró hacia abajo dónde él estaba echado. "¿Kurt?" Sabía que había estado agotado, pero no había esperado que su noche con él comenzara con él cayendo dormido. No es que tuviera alguna queja, estaba en la perfecta posición para dormir con él. "Nos vemos mañana," susurró contra su cabello.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

"Finn, no debería ir por tus cosas. Tienes dieciocho." Carole había recurrido a la búsqueda de lo ropa que había olvidado en la habitación de Finn antes de que él se quedara sin ropas para vestir. "¿Qué harás cuando estés en la universidad?"

"Voy a ir al Ohio State y venir de vuelta aquí"

"Pensé que aún estabas decidiéndote por la beca de fútbol que ganaste."

"Lo estoy, pero tener ropas es más importante así que me quedaré aquí." Le estaba bromeando, pero ella no se dio cuenta al levantar una nota escrita a mano en la pila de calcetines.

"¿Mamá?" él apareció en la puerta y ella rápidamente metió el papel en su bolsillo. No solía tomar las cosas de Finn, pero había estado actuando extraño últimamente y estaba ansiosa por saber que estaba pasando. Ella podría fácilmente reemplazarlo más tarde, él probablemente no lo notaría.

* * *

><p>(1): Se refiere a los vasos de tecnopor de las cafeterías.<p>

El próximo capítulo se llamará: Un extraño tipo de reunión


	6. Un extraño tipo de reunión

**Capítulo Seis: Un Extraño Tipo de Reunión**

"Buenos días, dormilón," Blaine revolvió el pelo de Kurt cuando finalmente se movió. Tan pronto como Kurt oyó su voz, se enderezó, buscando su teléfono a pesar de que sus ojos no estaban funcionando aún.

"¿Qué hora es? ¿Deberíamos ya habernos ido? ¡Ya es de día!"

"Shh, acuéstate un rato, estabas agotado ayer por la noche. Tenemos un montón de tiempo, he estado mirando el mapa. En 4 horas podemos llegar a Pensilvania. Siempre y cuando lleguemos ahí antes de que oscurezca estamos bien y podemos pasar la noche de nuevo."

"Pero Finn," comentó Kurt, al sólo recordar la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior.

"No te preocupes por él. Incluso si hiciera algo o llegáramos a la siguiente parada antes, no nos ayuda. La fecha de la boda está fija y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso. Estaremos bien."

**Unas horas más tarde...**

Finn corrió escaleras abajo para responder al golpe en la puerta.

"Oye, ¿Qué pasó?" Sam lucía ligeramente asustado por haber recibido un mensaje de Finn antes del mediodía durante las vacaciones escolares.

"Shh," Finn le advirtió. "Yo sólo...er, necesito ayuda con mi proyecto." Asintió con la cabeza y habló en voz alta en el caso de que Carole o Burt estuvieran escuchando. Efectivamente, Burt salió de la sala en el momento exacto.

"¿Qué proyecto es ese entonces? ¿Algo en que pueda ayudar? Sabes, creo que Kurt mencionó un proyecto de..." Burt trató de recordar exactamente por qué se había ido a la casa de Blaine. Él sólo había oído las palabras, Blaine, proyecto y por favor, alrededor de mil veces y estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es un proyecto de historia. Sólo un proyecto de historia. Sam ama historia, él será capaz de ayudarme. Es probablemente obvio." Se dirigió a las escaleras subiéndolas, Sam siguiéndolo de cerca. Al menos eso no era mentira, estaba seguro que Blaine sería historia si seguía adelante con la boda. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos cuando entraron a su habitación. "Lo siento por el desastre," dijo incómodamente, ya que pasó por encima de las cosas que incluso Carole no se había atrevido a tocar.

"No hay problema," dijo Sam escaneando la habitación, era peor que cuando estaba viviendo en el motel.

"Kurt y Blaine se van a casar," susurró Finn.

"Lo sé," respondió, una mirada de confusión en su rostro. "Nos dijeron que se habían comprometido ¿Recuerdas? Cómo Blaine se le propuso en la cocina y pasaron todo el fin de semana enviando mensajes sobre sus planes de casarse en el verano de su segundo año en la universidad de Nueva York, en el escenario romántico perfecto. ¿Es por eso por lo que me hiciste venir?"

Finn negó con la cabeza. "No se van a casar cuando vayan a la universidad. Se van a casar en dos meses...o esta semana. No sé cuándo. Puede que ya estén casados."

Sam lo miró como si estuviera loco. Estaba encerrado en una habitación con un Finn loco. "Pero ellos no pueden."

"¿Por qué no pueden?"

"Porque Kurt no tiene las invitaciones y no me han enviado ni una."

"Amigo, ¿No notaste que ellos se pusieron más calmados después de ese fin de semana en que nos contaron esas cosas? Les oí hablar sobre Nueva York y bodas y finalmente descubrí que estaban planeando escaparse para casarse."

"Has estado viendo muchas comedias románticas con Rachel."

"Amigo, cállate. Conozco a Kurt y sé que se ha ido a casarse. ¿Qué hago?

"En primer lugar, deja de decir "amigo". Imaginó que Kurt te abofetearía en la cabeza por la cantidad de veces que lo has dicho desde que crucé la puerta. Sin embargo, esto es importante." Se hundió en el colchón dónde había estado sentado, esperando que la inspiración venga. "Mercedes se va a molestar."

"¿Por qué?" Finn negó con la cabeza, las mujeres lo confundían. "Quiero decir, no me importa Mercedes ahora. Necesito saber qué hacer. Burt va a matarlos, o por lo menos a Blaine. Él probablemente me matara por saber sobre esto y no decirle." Se sentó en la cama para evitar que siguiera caminando, y puso su cabeza en sus manos. "Voy a morir."

"Definitivamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Rachel." Habló Sam mientras masticaba una barra de galleta que encontró en su bolsillo. "Yo digo que hay que hablar con los demás y ver qué piensan."

"¡No hay nadie con quién hablar!" exclamó Finn, con una voz no muy propia en él. "Pensé en Puck, pero cuando lo comprendió, sólo trajo alcohol para celebrarlo, luego pensé en Rachel y al comprenderlo, me dijo que quería ser la dama de honor de Kurt. Eras el único con quién podía hablar."

"Gracias." Ser la última opción de alguien se siente bien. "Pero Rachel no puede ser su dama de honor, Mercedes ha estado diciéndome sobre el vestido que ella quiere para la bosa."

"Genial, otra diva," se quejó Finn, dejándose caer en su cama.

"Vamos," dijo Sam, jalando a Finn del brazo y quitándose las migas que cayeron al suelo. "Tenemos que hacer un control de daños."

De alguna manera, 2 horas más tarde, Finn se encontraba siendo arrastrado hacia la entrada de Dalton. "Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí," dirigió la pregunta a Sam con voz cansada.

"Tenemos que ver si Blaine ha estado por aquí. Siempre están hablando de los Warblers...Wes y Jeff, deberíamos encontrar a alguien y preguntarles."

"Kurt no estará feliz. No estará feliz si esparcimos sus noticias. Tal vez me matará antes que Burt. Eso o me dará un cambio de imagen, no sé que es peor."

"Deja de quejarte, y quédate quieto. Yo hablaré." Se aproximaron al escritorio de recepción, dónde había una mujer bien parecida, quién los miró sorprendida al ver a dos chicos sin uniforme en la academia. Él esperaba que ellos fueran conocidos por todos por sus nombres. "Estamos buscando a Wes o Jeff." Ella les dio una mirada desconcertada, un poco sospechosa. "Están en los Warblers, hemos estado preguntando para venir a una audición potencial."

Finn pudo sentir que su vida se iba. Por suerte, ella parecía creerle y le ofreció llamar a la habitación de Wes. Marcó su número y le entregó a Sam el teléfono, esperó nerviosamente antes de que alguien contestara. "¿Wes?"

"Al habla. ¿Quién es?"

"Escucha, es Sam. Sam Evans, un amigo de Kurt y Blaine. ¿Puedes venir a la recepción? Trae a algunos de tus amigos Warblers si están contigo."

"Oh genial." Finn casi se desliza por la pared para tomar asiento en el piso, antes de comprender que estaba en una escuela que no era la suya. "Vamos a decirles a todos ellos. Kurt dijo que eran peor para el chisme que Mercedes y Rachel juntas. No el mal tipo de chisme, sino el tipo de chisme que podría conseguir que me maten."

"_No_ vamos a matarte." Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

"Soy Sam," por suerte tuvo la iniciativa de dar un paso adelante y presentarse a sí mismo.

"Wes." Él extendió su mano le dio a Sam un apretón de manos. "Por qué ustedes dos no me siguen al salón de ensayos. El consejo Warblers debe estar ahí."

"Todo lo que digo es si Blaine estuvo aquí, con su uniforme o tal vez sin él." Un chico rubio estaba gritando a través de la mesa a un moreno.

"Esto es espeluznante," susurró Finn a Sam.

Sam sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Este es Jeff y el otro el Nick. Están a cargo de los Warblers al igual que Blaine, quién aún no ha aparecido en esta reunión de emergencia. He tratado de llamarlo desde mi habitación, pero no tengo una respuesta."

"Esto es malo, _muy_ malo," murmuró en voz baja Finn. Si Blaine no había llegado a la reunión de emergencia de los Warblers él sabía que había algo mal. Kurt le había dicho cuentos sobre ellos.

"Siéntense," indicó Wes en uno de los muchos sofás de cuero en la habitación. "¿En qué podemos ayudarles?"

Sam estaba a punto de explicar, pero no pudo decir nada antes de que Finn se inclinara para decir. "No pueden decirle a nadie lo que vamos a decirles. Nadie puede saberlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que algunas personas ya están tratando de matarme."

"Para de ser sobre dramático," Sam le golpeó en el brazo. "Kurt y Blaine están comprometidos."

Wes asintió con la cabeza y Jeff se unió a ellos, sonriendo. "Lo sé, ellos nos dijeron. Ellos quieren que los Warblers se reúnan y canten en su boda cuando estén en la universidad."

"Eso no podrá ser posible. Creemos que se van a casar esta semana."

A la revelación de Sam, Nick fue a unirse a ellos. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Le dijeron a Finn el mes pasado que estaban planeando escaparse a Nueva York y casarse en 3 meses. Sólo que ha pasado un mes y han desaparecido de repente. Kurt dijo que se estaba quedando con Blaine, pero no le creemos." Miró sus rostros atónitos. "Y, como Blaine no está aquí, voy a suponer que tenemos razón en no creerle."

"Necesitamos detenerles," asintió con la cabeza gravemente Wes.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Jeff se levantó de un salto. "Necesitamos ir y cantarles."

"Ellos no pueden casarse sin sus padres y amigos allí." Comentó Wes. "¿Hace cuánto se han ido?"

"Ayer en la mañana," respondió Finn. "Muy temprano sin embargo. Ellos podrían estar en Nueva York ahora."

"No lo estarán." Sam negó con la cabeza. "Blaine no les dejaría manejar tanto en un día. Probablemente están parando en moteles."

Jeff tuvo que empujar a Nick, quién de pronto había comenzado a hacer sonidos sugerentes.

El teléfono de Finn vibró en su bolsillo. "Es mi mamá, le responderé." Dejó la habitación, quedándose afuera cerca de la puerta. "¿Mamá?"

"Finn, necesito que vengas a casa ahora."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te prometo que voy a arreglarlo más tarde, tengo que solucionar algo ahora."

"Estoy segura de eso. Supongo que no sabes qué hacer sobre las boda ¿Verdad?"


	7. Inocencia de algodón de azúcar

Holaap ^^ Y aquí, una vez más, con un nuevo capítulo de esta traducción x) Aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete: Inocencia de algodón de azúcar<strong>

Kurt y Blaine no habían estado en la carretera por más de 30 minutos antes de ver un letrero para un parque de diversiones. Blaine inmediatamente puso el coche a un lado de la carretera. "¿Deberíamos tomar un par de horas de descanso?" preguntó, señalando el letrero. "Te ganaré algo, lo prometo." Rogó con ojos suplicantes.

"No podría pensar en otra cosa que querría," sonrío Kurt hacia el rostro que nunca podría rechazar. "A parte de casarme contigo, obviamente," agregó, sus ojos brillantes.

"Bueno, obviamente." Sonrío Blaine mientras tomaba el auto en un rodeo improvisado hacia un camino estrecho hasta que se acercó a un campo lleno de atracciones y puestos. Estacionó el auto en una parada dónde un improvisado estacionamiento había sido construido y luego salió, frotándose las manos. "¡Amo las parques de diversiones!"

"Espero que no tengas planes de ir a una montaña rusa." Kurt hizo una mueca. "Aún recuerdo lo que pasó en Six Flags durante el verano cuando me hiciste subir a pesar de mis objeciones. No tengo deseo de ver mi desayuno de nuevo."

Blaine rió y tomó su brazo. "No montañas rusas. No quiero que luzcas verde en las fotos de nuestra boda."

"No luciría verde."

"Sí, lo harías. Luces verde por días, cada vez que piensas en ello. No te preocupes, aún eras adorable."

"¿Crees que yo estando enfermo es adorable?"

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir," respondió Blaine, buscando una distracción. "¡Algodón de azúcar!" exclamó mientras caminaban junto a un puesto. Sacó su billetera y les dieron dos palos de ello, entregando uno a Kurt y tomando el otro para él.

Kurt lo tomó cuidadosamente, arrugando la nariz al ver a Blaine tomar una enorme mordida del suyo. "¿Siempre has comido eso de esa manera?"

"Siempre." Respondió Blaine, aún comiendo. "Nunca lo terminarás si comes pequeños trozos."

"Sin embargo, no quiero tenerlo por toda mi boca. Mi boca está diseñada para tomar trozos del tamaño de una mordida."

"Pero entonces," dijo Blaine, acercándose y jalándolo hacia sus brazos. "No podremos hacer esto." Puso sus labios juntos por un segundo y cuando se separaron le sonrió a Kurt. "¿Pudiste saborearlo?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "¿Así que estás tratando de hacer que te coma ahora?"

"No tengo quejas sobre eso," Blaine tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

"No tienes remedio."

"Lo sé, pero aún así me amas."

Kurt simplemente tomó un bocado de su algodón de azúcar. No podía discutir eso.

**Enfrentamientos...**

Tan pronto como Finn se detuvo en la entrada pudo ver a su mamá aproximándose a la puerta. "Aquí viene."

"No va a ser tan malo. Por lo menos no eres el que se está casando," intentó Sam tranquilizarlo. "¿Y no has embarazado a nadie, verdad? Porque eso sería malo."

Finn le lanzó una mirada. "No sé si tenerte aquí me ayudará o me meterá en más problemas de los que ya estoy."

"Sabes que sólo estoy jugando contigo. Ella no se enfadará contigo mientras yo esté aquí."

"Obviamente no conoces a mi madre."

"Sí lo hago. Tú estás sobre exagerando."

"¡Finn!" la voz de Carole interrumpió su conversación, si se podía llamar así. Él abrió la puerta del auto y trató de evadir contacto con ella tanto como fuera posible. Sam salió del lado del pasajero y esperó a Finn para hacer el siguiente movimiento. De ninguna manera iba a meterse entre los dos antes de ver lo que estaba pasando. "Te quiero en la cocina ahora y _por favor_ dime qué está pasando con tu hermano."

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Carole se sentó en la silla de la mesa e indicó a los dos chicos que hagan lo mismo. "¿Quién quiere empezar entonces? Supongo que tu también sabes de esto ¿No, Sam?"

"Sí..." Sam no había esperado que lo metiera en la conversación tan pronto. "Aunque recién esta mañana, Finn sabe más, así que él debería comenzar."

Finn tomó aire profundamente y, mirando directamente a la mesa, comenzó a hablar. "Kurt y Blaine se van a casar."

"Ya sé eso, encontré esto en tu habitación." Ella empujó la nota hacia Finn. Él le dio una mirada antes de entregárselo a Sam.

"Esto," habló Sam antes de usar su cerebro. "Es demasiado dulce." Miró a Finn cuando sintió una patada bajo la mesa. "¿Qué? ¿Has visto lo que pusieron al final?"

"Sólo estás diciendo eso porque tienes una relación enfermizamente dulce con Mercedes. Ustedes dos probablemente tienen notas como esas alrededor de sus casas."

"Chicos, no me están ayudando aquí." Carole les cortó antes de que pudieran comenzar un argumento sobre sus respectivas novias, con lo que ella no podría seguir la conversación. "¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto, Finn?"

"Hace un mes," respondió, pensando que debería probablemente ser honesto, ya que su madre probablemente era psíquica de todos modos. "No hace un mes..quiero decir, no sabía que ellos se iban a casar esta semana hace un mes. Ellos me dijeron que se iban a casar en tres meses. Pensé que tenía tiempo para detenerlos."

"¿Y no pensaste en decirme a mí o a Burt sobre esto? ¿Por qué, Finn?"

"¡No es mi culpa! Kurt comenzó a hablar sobre mi historial.." su voz se fue apagando. Tal vez no debería ser tan honesto.

"¿Qué historial?"

"No importa. Sólo pensé que podría matarme si le decía a alguien."

"¿Y no pensaste que Burt podría hacer lo mismo cuando descubriera que se han casado?"

"No. Pensé que no podría descubrirlo. Pensé que podría hablar con ellos."

"¿Pensaste que podrías decirle a Kurt que no se case con Blaine?" intervino Sam. "Amigo, estás loco."

"Gracias," Finn le dio una mirada descontenta. "Todo lo que necesitas saber," dijo, volviendo a mirar a su madre. "Es que ellos están yendo a Nueva York.."

"¿Nueva York?" ella le cortó. Definitivamente no la había visto tan shockeada antes y ella era alguien quién lo había visto cantar a un bebé no nacido que resultó no ser suyo.

"En Nueva York es legal," señaló. "Y más tarde Kurt me dijo que encontró el lugar perfecto para ello."

Carole se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono. "¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?, porque no creo que deberían estar involucrados."

"Finn, cálmate. Voy a llamar a Burt."

"¡Eso es peor que la policía!"

"No, no lo es, cariño. Necesita saber de esto." Su voz se había vuelto más tranquila. Finn no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo. Puso su cabeza contra la mesa, tratando de bloquear el sonido de cualquier conversación.

"No está contestando," Carole se les unió de nuevo en la mesa. "Necesita saberlo pronto, él podría querer hablar con Kurt. Es su hijo de quién estamos hablando. Nunca pensé que Kurt podría hacer algo como esto."

Finn levantó la cabeza una vez más. "Obviamente no conoces a Kurt bien, entonces"

El celular de Carole sonó en la mesa. Ella lo cogió y miró la pantalla. "Burt tuvo una emergencia, uno de sus clientes regulares necesita un remolque para su auto. No regresará hasta más tarde. Luce como que tenemos un poco más de tiempo para saber qué decir. No le diré mientras esté manejando. Tendrá un accidente."

El celular de Finn sonó y comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Rachel," explicó, antes de entrar en el pasillo para hablar.

Unos minutos más tarde él re-entró. "Le dijiste a Mercedes ¿Verdad?" le preguntó a Sam.

El asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Nos lo decimos todo."

"¡Idiota! ¡Rachel sabe ahora!"


	8. Reacciones y Té de Hierbas

Holaaap ^^ Les traje un capítulo más!..Bueno..en realidad serán dos x) Este es el cap. 8, pero el 9 lo colocare en algo de media o una hora. Decidí colocarlos el mismo día porque vi que los dos son algo cortos así que aquí les dejo por mientras el cap. 8 (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho: Reacciones y Té de Hierbas<strong>

"¿Ellos hicieron qué?" era tarde cuando Burt llegó a casa, pero Finn y Carole no se habían movido de la mesa de la cocina en todo el día. Su reacción fue sorprendentemente tranquila, aunque no esperaban eso al último.

"Kurt y Blaine," Carole trató de mantener una expresión tranquila en su rostro al ver el de Burt tornándose ligeramente rojo. "Se han ido a Nueva York para casarse."

"Creemos eso," Finn se inclinó sobre la mesa y habló en voz baja. Tal vez si agregaba el 'creo' Burt no estaría tan molesto.

"No estoy entendiendo," dijo Burt de pie y mirándolos a ambos. "¿Me están diciendo que mi hijo ha sido arrastrado por Blaine a través del país para casarse?"

"No creo que sea idea de Blaine, creo que lo decidieron juntos. Conoces a Kurt, tiene su propia mente." Carole trató de razonar con él. Ella no había contado con Finn tratando de ser útil.

"Oh no, fue definitivamente idea de Kurt. Ellos me lo dijeron."

"¿Sabías de esto?" la mirada de Burt estaba de pronto fija en Finn. "¿Cuándo te enteraste?"

"Bueno..no, quiero decir sí sabía de eso, pero no sabía que ellos iban a hacerlo ahora. Pensé que tenía tiempo para detenerlos."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste para detenerlos?"

Finn de pronto deseó no haber dicho nada. "Nada..no todavía, pensé que tenía más tiempo. Estaba haciendo un plan." Eso fue un error. Burt y su mama sabía que nunca había hecho ningún plan.

"¿Así que, lo que me estás diciendo es que mi hijo, mi hijastro a quién trato como mi propio hijo y alguien que pensaba que podía ser mi hijo en el futuro estaban envueltos en esto?"

Finn no podía hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo. Sabía que no debió haber tratado de escuchar la conversación de Kurt y Blaine ese día. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en medio de todo? Kurt se iba a enterar y estaría muerto, Burt ya lo sabía y no lucía nada contento. "¿Puedo..irme ahora?" preguntó, comenzando a salir de su asiento. Burt puso su mano sobre su hombro. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte a menos que yo te diga."

Por suerte, tocaron la puerta. "Puedes responder eso." Burt asintió con la cabeza a través del pasillo y Finn se sintió aliviado al alejarse por un momento. Al menos lo estaba hasta que vio la silueta de la persona en la puerta. Él apareció de vuelta en la cocina. "¿Puedes decirle que estoy enfermo?" los ojos de Burt le dijeron que no podían.

"¡Rachel!" le saludó casi en un suspiro, no que ella lo notó.

"Finn. ¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde se fueron Kurt y Blaine?" ella trajo una bolsa de vestido detrás de ella. "Se supone que soy la Dama de Honor de Kurt. Iba a cantar en la recepción de su boda. Tenía toda una mezcla de Wicked planeada ¿Y luego recibo un mensaje de Mercedes diciendo que ellos se han ido a Nueva York para casarse?"

"Er...sí," Finn estaba sorprendido por su mini discurso. "Sobre eso..."

"Toma esto," ella le dio el vestido en sus manos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. "Quiero que me lleves a Nueva York. ¿Sabes cuándo se van a casar? Podríamos llegar allí en algo de 10 horas, manejando cuidadosamente y tomando rutas recomendadas. Investigué."

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de los pasos de Burt entrando a la sala de estar, seguido por Carole, le dio una vía de escape. "No puedes ir tan tarde esta noche. No es bueno manejar cuando estás cansado." Alegó Carole con él. "Siéntense y podremos hablar." Ella tomó su brazo y trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

"Creo que sé todo lo que necesito saber. No voy a dejar que Blaine se salga con la suya. Kurt es mi chico," Burt de repente lucía derrotado, sus músculos tensos parecieron relajarse. "Es mi chico y está haciendo estas decisiones. No puedo dejar que lo haga. Y si Blaine está detrás de todo esto.." se detuvo. Conocía a Blaine. Sabía que nunca lo empujaría a cualquier cosa, especialmente a huir para casarse. Eso definitivamente parecía como una idea de Kurt.

Aprovechando su estado de parcial derrota, Carole lo llevó a la cocina. "Voy a hacernos algo de café. Creo que todos podemos necesitarlo." Ella se colocó en el mostrador y comenzó a sacar las tazas de café.

"Debería saber que no bebo café. No desde un desafortunado incidente en el verano." Ella giró su cabeza para encontrar a Rachel directamente detrás de su hombro. "Por suerte, tomé la oportunidad de empacar una bolsa para Nueva York antes de venir aquí y puedo ofrecerle una bolsita de té de hierbas si usted sólo me da un segundo." Carole asintió con la cabeza. No se extrañaba por qué Finn había estado luciendo cansado recientemente.

Unos pocos minutos agitados más tarde, cada uno tenía su bebida deseada y habían tomado sus asientos en la mesa. Rachel fue la que rompió el silencio. "¿Cuándo vamos a salir entonces? Necesito por lo menos ocho horas de sueño, así que si planeamos comenzar temprano, necesitaré anticipación para que pueda ir directo a la cama. Mis padres me dieron permiso para quedarme afuera Sr. Hummel. Tengo una hoja de permiso firmada si necesita verla."

"Nadie necesita ir a Nueva York," dijo Burt. "Voy a ir y los traeré de vuelta como dos personas solteras que, si los padres de Blaine tienen algo de sentido común, no se les tendrá permitido salir hasta que estén listos para asistir a la universidad en otoño."

Rachel lucía horrorizada. "Pero están enamorados. Eso sería tan trágico, amor joven destrozado por padres." Ella podía sentir una canción comenzando a formarse en su cabeza así que pidió permiso para dejar la mesa y subir las escaleras dónde ella sabía que encontraría algunos papeles en la habitación de Kurt. Cuando pasó por la puerta principal, escuchó que la tocaron y se encargó de responder. "Mercedes, Sam. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver qué está pasando con mi chico que se va a casar sin darme la posición de Dama de Honor," respondió Mercedes por los dos.

"Yo soy su Dama de Honor," sostuvo Rachel.

"Oh, diablos que no. Kurt confía en mí, me respeta. Yo soy su Dama de Honor."

"Nadie va a ser la Dama de Honor de nadie," la voz de Burt vino de la cocina, dónde las chicas pudieron oír claramente. "No va a haber ninguna boda. Si ustedes, chicos, se van a quedar, vayan arriba dónde no tenga que escuchar. Finn, ve con ellos." Feliz por una salida, Finn se deslizó fuera de la cocina. Sam asomó la cabeza hacia las escaleras. "Si alguien más viene podrían ser algunos de los amigos de Blaine. Les dije lo que estaba pasando y ellos querían saber más e ir a Nueva York con nosotros."

Burt negó con su cabeza y miró a Carole. "¿Qué es lo que hice mal?"


	9. Una Puesta de Sol y Llamadas Importantes

Holaap ^^ Y aquí está el cap. 9 como lo prometi para hoy (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve: Una Puesta de Sol y Llamadas Importantes<strong>

"¿Cuándo nuestro hogar se convirtió en un refugio de gatos callejeros?" Burt negó con la cabeza, mientras que el último grupo de recién llegados pasaba a través de la puerta.

"No he traído a Lord Tubbington, Sr. Hummel, está a salvo." Brittany le aseguró.

Él la miró con ojos perplejos y suspiró. "Todos los demás están arriba o en la sala de estar," apunto a la puerta de la sala de estar dónde se podía oír una armonía de seis. "Si quieren unírseles sólo vayan. Los demás se han puesto cómodos."

Brittany comenzó a caminar hacia la música, pero Santana la jaló. "Creo que necesitamos ir arriba. Suena como que los Garglers están ahí."

"¿Más de sus amigos?" Carole preguntó la obvia pregunta mientras Burt regresaba a la cocina y se sentaba. "Estabas esperando que fueran ellos ¿No?" Había sido casi obvio, él saltaba cada vez que la puerta sonaba y cuando seis jóvenes vestidos con blazer habían aparecido de una sola vez, prácticamente los inspeccionó para ver si alguno era Blaine. Ella puso su mano en la suya. "Ellos estarán bien. Todo estará bien, solo confía en mí."

Sus ojos vidriosos y expresión le dijeron que él no le creía. "Son demasiado jóvenes para casarse. Son demasiado jóvenes para incluso manejar a Nueva York por ellos mismos." Él pudo sentir lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos y trató de evitarlas. No debería estar llorando por algo como esto, no debería estar llorando por su hijo creciendo y seguir adelante con su vida, aún así lo estaba y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. "Apenas puedo asimilar la idea de ellos yendo a Nueva York juntos. Yo difícilmente he dejado Lima y ellos están afuera explorando el mundo. Me temo que no saben cómo es ahí afuera. Ellos no saben cómo _realmente_ es."

Carole odiaba verlo así, ella lo miró con ojos suaves y una comprensión que poca gente le tenía. "Kurt y Blaine saben sobre la vida. Ellos han pasado por suficiente para aprender que no es del todo perfecta. Tal vez ese es el por qué de que querían hacer esto. Tal vez quieren demostrarle al mundo que están enamorados y tal vez quieren encarar al mundo juntos porque saben cuán difícil es estar solo." Ella sabía que ambos, ella y Burt, habían tratado de vivir sin amor por mucho tiempo y eso realmente no les había ayudado a largo plazo. "Ellos son jóvenes y aún espero que podamos llegar dónde ellos a tiempo para ver si esto es realmente lo que quieren pero, si lo es, no sé qué podemos hacer al respecto."

"No sé qué hice para merecer a dos mujeres maravillosas en mi vida," Burt negó con la cabeza.

**Reina el caos...**

"Voy a llevar _este_ vestido a Nueva York y voy a ser la Dama de Honor en la boda de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson." Mercedes señaló cada palabra con su dedo dirigido hacia Rachel.

"Y yo voy a llevar_ este_ vestido y veremos a cuál de las dos escogen." Replicó Rachel.

"Chicas, pueden sólo callarse. Estoy tratando de decidir que traje Kurt preferiría que usara como su padrino." Finn sostuvo dos trajes delante de él. "¿Cuál?"

"Espera un segundo," Sam le cortó "¿Quién dijo que tú serías el padrino?"

"¿Están seguros que ustedes dos no son los que se van a casar?" interrumpió Puck, haciendo un gesto hacia Sam y Finn. "Han estado peleando como una pareja casada desde que vine aquí. Sólo cállense." Él regresó a jugar una especie de juego con Lauren, y Finn miró sospechosamente a las bebidas que ellos habían traído antes de regresar su atención a asuntos más importantes.

"Creo que este traje." Lo puso frente al rostro de Rachel. Ella estaba más preocupada por su vestido. "¿Crees que este se me ve mejor? ¿Está bien para una boda? No tuve la oportunidad de conseguir algo especial, ya que _alguien_ no me dijo sobre el evento."

"Kurt te ayudó a escoger eso el año pasado. Estarás bien." Él tendió su traje de nuevo. "Lo que quiero saber, es cuál traje debería vestir para el trabajo más importante de todos."

Burt asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "No vas a vestir un traje, Finn. No va a haber ninguna boda." Hizo un gesto con las manos alrededor de la habitación. "¿Pueden ordenar aquí? Acabo de hablar por teléfono con los padres de Blaine. Ellos se nos unirán tan pronto como puedan venir aquí. Supongo que ustedes chicos, mejor se acuestan en el suelo esta noche si todos ustedes insisten en quedarse."

**Mientras tanto...**

"¿Quién de nosotros decidió que sería divertido quedarse y ver la puesta de sol?" preguntó Kurt al sentarse juntos en el pasto, dedos entrelazados.

"Creo que ambos. Fue una buena idea para quién lo haya sugerido, sin embargo." Blaine le sonrío a Kurt antes de descansar su cabeza en su hombro. "¿Estás nervioso?" preguntó, parecía inusualmente tranquilo.

"No estoy nervioso," dijo Kurt, pero había vacilación allí. "Yo sólo.." se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar. "Es tan grande ahí afuera. Todo. Sólo ver la puesta de sol me hace pensar, que hay mucho para nosotros para ver y hacer y no puedo esperar hasta que podamos hacerlo juntos."

"Ni yo," Blaine apretó su mano, pero levantó su cabeza para poder mirarlo. "¿Sin embargo hay algo más, no es así?"

"¿Crees que estamos siendo tontos?"

"¿Por ver la puesta de sol o porque nos vamos a casar?" Él puso sus piernas debajo de él, para poder tomar fácilmente las manos de Kurt en las suyas. "Si no quieres hacer esto podemos dar marcha atrás. Podemos ir a casa y nadie necesitará saber sobre esto. Lo podemos hacer en nuestro propio tiempo."

"No..no, quiero hacerlo," Kurt lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que podría ser honesto con él. "Es que no sé si nosotros deberíamos hacerlo solos."

Blaine se mordió el labio y asintió en silencio. Se levantó, tomando a Kurt al mismo tiempo. "Vamos al motel y hablemos de esto."

Justo entraron al auto cuando el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar. "¿Finn?"

"Blaine. Creo que deberías saber que todos lo saben."

"¿Todos saben qué?" sabía que la pregunta era tonta tan pronto como salió de su boca. Por la mirada en el rostro de Kurt además comprendió que no debió haber dicho eso en voz alta y que probablemente fue por eso que Finn lo había llamado a él y no a Kurt.

"Que te has ido a casar. Ahí es dónde te has ido ¿No?"

"Sí," respondió Blaine en voz tranquila. Incluso si cambiaran de opinión en el motel, no hubieron podido esconder dónde se habían dirigido. "Espera, ¿Mis padres saben?"

"Burt los está llamando." Silencio.

Kurt tomó el celular de un pálido Blaine. "Gracias por dejarnos saber, Finn. Aunque supongo que tú tuviste un papel importante en decirles sobre esto. Te mandaré un mensaje en la mañana, ¿Okay?"


	10. En la Carretera

Holaap ^^ Heme aquí una vez más x)..no pude actualizar mi otro fic Todo Por Amor (también Klaine)..se supone que actualizo ese primero y luego coloco un capítulo acá, pero por circunstancias no pude, pero para quienes lo leen, voy a publicar dos capítulos la semana que viene para compensar, y será la semana siguiente porque me voy de viaje y no regresó hasta el siguiente martes. Para quienes no, tal vez podrían pasarse por ahí hehe x)

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap., la verdad es que es demasiado corto, así que estoy traduciendo el siguiente cap. para tratar de publicarlo hoy antes de irme de viaje, así que ustedes me avisan si les parece (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez: En la Carretera<strong>

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Blaine, mientras cargaban sus pertenencias y las colocaban en el carro para el tramo final de su viaje.

"Más listo que nunca," respondió Kurt, dirigiéndose hacia el asiento del conductor. Una vez dentro, miró a Blaine. "Realmente estamos haciendo esto." No podía esconder la sonrisa de su cara.

"¡Nos vamos a casar!" anunció Blaine, inclinándose para besarlo, antes de retirar un poco de pelo de su rostro. "Te amo," susurró.

"También te amo."

Después de mirarse el uno al otro por una eternidad, Kurt finalmente sacó el auto de su último motel. "Siguiente parada, ¡Nueva York!"

"Y le mandaste el mensaje a Finn, ¿No?"

Kurt asintió en respuesta. "Dice que mi papá está viniendo y está tras de ti y tu papá también está viniendo y creo que también está tras de ti." Le hizo una inclinación triste con su cabeza. "Creo que estás recibiendo toda la culpa. Probablemente porque soy demasiado inocente."

"No sé cómo puede decir eso con tanta calma, Sr. Hummel," Blaine estaba ligeramente preocupado por su seguridad con dos padres viniendo tras él, pero era difícil dejar que eso amortiguara su ánimo. Estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre más maravilloso, hermoso y valiente en el mundo y ninguna amenaza podría pararlo de hacer eso.

**De vuelta a casa...**

"¿Así que todo el mundo está listo?" preguntó Burt mientras se colocaba en frente de tantos adolescentes que había perdido la cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo de repente se había convertido en el encargado de un viaje por carretera, especialmente uno que lo llevaría hasta su hijo quién podría estar tal vez o no casado para el momento en que ellos lo encontraran.

Wes levantó su mano. "Me gustaría viajar en el mismo auto que Rachel. Creo que ella tiene un interés en teatro musical, y me gustaría saber más acerca de ello."

"Amigo, ella es mi novia," Finn era un adolescente. Sabía exactamente por qué Wes quería viajar con ella.

"Estaría más que encantada de discutir musicales contigo," Rachel acomodó su brazo en el de Wes, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones. "Tengo una floreciente carrera en Broadway. Te puedo decir todo sobre ello. ¿Sabías que toma diez horas para llegar a Nueva York?

Finn negó con la cabeza, pero la siguió hacia su auto. Aparentemente ellos estaban viajando ahora con Wes y dos Warblers que nunca había visto antes. "Genial," murmuró en voz baja.

"Le dije a los padres de Blaine que los recogeríamos en nuestro camino hacia Nueva York, así que vamos a tomar un desvío hacia Westerville, si alguien esta aún escuchando..." Burt se detuvo al darse cuenta que todos estaban haciendo mucho ruido para notar lo que decía. Le señaló a Finn que les hiciera callar, quién respondió gritando. "Vamos a llegar lo más lejos posible hoy día." Continuó. "Como Rachel nos dijo, toma diez horas manejar hasta Nuev York. Quiero que todos cambien de conductores al menos cada dos horas y si un auto se detiene, todos los cinco se detienen. ¿Está claro?" Por los quejidos y gruñidos que oyó, lo tomó como que escucharon.

Una vez en la seguridad de su propio auto, Burt se dirigió a Carole. "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? ¿Y por qué estuve de acuerdo en que todos ellos vinieran con nosotros?"

"No creo que estuviste de acuerdo, sólo creo que ellos se las arreglaron. No hiciste nada, a parte de enseñar a un chico como amar demasiado."

"No, él no aprendió eso de mí. Fue de su mamá. Puedo verla en él todos los días y cuando hace cosas como estas.." pudo sentir su voz quebrarse por tercera vez en veinticuatro horas. "Es tan claro que es su hijo."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sin embargo, deberías estar alegre. Alegre de que le enseñaste a perpetrar, alegre de que le enseñaste a ser independiente.."

"¿Alegre de que decidiera seguir adelante con el día más importante de su vida sin mí ahí?" le cortó.

"Es sólo un niño, Burt. Se siente como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo ahora mismo y el hecho de que pensaba que podría hacer esto sin ti sólo demuestra cuanto le importas. Él no estaba asustado de hacerlo por las repercusiones a las que podría enfrentarse cuando llegue a casa."

"Porque soy blando," era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"No, porque te importa." Ella lo atrajo hacia ella por un segundo, antes de señalar a los otros autos. "Creo que se están impacientando, deberíamos ir yendo."


	11. Reuniéndose con los Anderson

**Capítulo 11: Reuniéndose con los Anderson**

**Notas de la Autora: Pensé que podría decirles el plan de los autos.**

**Auto 1: Rachel, Finn, Wes, David, Thad**

**Auto 2: Brittany, Santana, Puck, Lauren (Sospecho que este es el auto Sexy)**

**Auto 3: Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike (Probablemente el auto del amor)**

**Auto 4: Artie, Quinn, Jeff, Nick (Auto de solteros)**

**Auto 5: Burt, Carole, Sr. Y Sra. Anderson**

"Entonces, háblame de ti, Rachel." Finn no estaba seguro de cómo, pero de alguna manera terminó en el asiento del conductor de su auto con un chico quién insistía en cantar durante todo el viaje en el asiento del pasajero junto a él. Rachel estaba sentada atrás con Wes, al que le tenía una fuerte aversión, y con alguien llamado David.

"Tengo tanto que decirte. No sé por dónde comenzar," comenzó Rachel. "Sin embargo, te diré que tengo dos papás gays. Si de alguna manera eres homofóbico no nos vamos a llevar bien."

"Blaine es uno de mis mejores amigos, definitivamente no soy homofóbico," Wes lucía un poco desconcertado por la repentina explosión de ella. Finn pudo ver su reacción en el espejo y una sonrisa disimulada apareció en su rostro. "¿Tal vez puedas hablarme sobre los musicales que te gustan?"

"Amo todos los musicales, excepto Avenue Q. Mi papá y mi papi me han prohibido verlo, sin embargo he oído algunas de las canciones. Wicked es una pasión compartida entre Kurt y yo y ese es el por qué de que tengo la intención de hacer 'For Good' a dúo con él durante la ceremonia de la boda

"No creo que Kurt vaya a cantar durante la ceremonia de su propia boda," Finn hizo una mueca. "¿No es eso un poco..no sé..extraño?"

"¡Finn!" exclamó Rachel, haciéndole a Finn pensar que él estaba a punto de golpear un gato o algo por el estilo. "Espero que sepas que tengo la intención de cantar en nuestra boda."

"¿En nuestra qué? ¿Huh? No me siento bien."

Rachel le negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos," hizo un punto de énfasis en el hecho de que Finn acababa de interrumpir. "Además amo Evita. El papel de Eva Peron es mío. Tan pronto como llegue a Nueva York y comience a atender a audiciones espero que sea destinada de inmediato a ser una estrella en Broadway."

...

"¿Por qué no pensamos en huir a Nueva York, Britt?" preguntó Santana entre besos.

"¿Estás bromeando?" se burló Puck "El matrimonio es para débiles."

"Mmhmm," estuvo de acuerdo Lauren.

"No para casarnos," Santana rodó los ojos. "Para hacer una vida para nosotras. Puedo verme a mí siendo una camarera, mientras que Britt consigue un trabajo como bailarina y finalmente, ganaría una pasantía en una firma de abogados y me convertiría en la principal abogada del país."

"Tú lo tienes todo planeado, Sanny," suspiró Brittany. "Serás la mejor abogada del mundo. De por sí eres súper buena en leyes, ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste al Sr. Schue que lucía bien en un chaleco? Esa fue una buena ley."

"*Esa es una _mentira_, no una ley*. Santana quiere ser una abogada, no una mentirosa." Comentó Lauren.

"Y Santana quiere que te alejes de la cara de su novia. Si no estuviera con este cinturón por las órdenes de Burt, iría hasta allí y te lanzaría todo el Lima Heights."

"¿Por qué eso salió bien la última vez?"

"¡Britt! ¡Detenla!" gritó Puck desde la parte delantera del auto. Podía verla a punto de dejar su asiento y lo último que necesitaba era dos chicas pelearse en su auto.

...

"Sr. Hummel, no puedo disculparme lo suficiente por el comportamiento de mi hijo," fue la manera que el padre de Blaine escogió para saludar a Burt cuando llegaron a su casa y entraron en el auto.

"No podemos culpar a Blaine por esto," la voz de Carole era suave. Sentía lástima por el muchacho quién recibía toda la culpa. E ignoró el susurro de Burt 'sí, podemos'. "Son una pareja, Kurt fue parte de esta decisión también. De lo que hemos escuchado, tengo la sensación de que Kurt fue una gran parte de la decisión."

"Siempre ha tenido un punto de rebeldía, sólo que no sé cómo manejarlo." El Sr. Anderson sonaba exasperado. "Siempre quiere destacar, nunca trata de encajar en absoluto. Pensé que sentaría cabeza desde que conoció a Kurt. Pensé que finalmente era lo suficientemente diferente para que no tuviera que trabajar en ello más, y entonces va y hace algo como esto. Nos puedo ver a nosotros sacándolo de Dalton, y en su último año. Nunca quise esto para él."

Ambos, Carole y Burt, estaban desconcertados por la manera en que hablaba de Blaine. Por lo que ellos podrían decir, él siempre había sido amable y respetable y en realidad Kurt había ganado madurez desde que lo conoció. "No creo que tienen que ser tan drásticos con él," respondió Carole "Todos cometen errores, y hay peores cosas que pueden querer que casarse. A veces deseo que Finn sea tan sensible como Kurt y Blaine."

"No podría llamarle a esto sensible. No podría llamarle sensible en absoluto." Murmuró su padre medio en voz baja.

"Sólo ignórelo, su orgullo está herido porque sus planes para su hijo están torcidos," la Sra. Anderson parecía un poco más comprensiva.

"Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir," asintió Carole hacia su esposo en la parte delantera del auto. "Burt ha tenido un rato duro al envolver la idea en su cabeza. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que tenían venas rebeldes cuando eran más jóvenes," susurró ella la última parte.

"Oh, definitivamente. Lo conocí en la secundaria y era bastante un semental." La mamá de Blaine rio.

"No era un semental. Me rebelé un poco, pero no de una manera que afectara a mis padres. Los respetaba a ellos y a sus deseos para mí."

"Estoy segura de que Kurt y Blaine nos respetan a todos," Carole, como de costumbre, fue la voz de la razón. "Son jóvenes y están enamorados. Querían hacer esto por ellos mismos así que decidieron seguir adelante. No estoy diciendo que fue sensible y creo que ellos debieron por lo menos haberlo discutido con nosotros primero, pero no creo que sea un crimen enorme estar enamorado y decidir que quieren estar juntos para siempre."

"Blaine no sabe el significado del amor. Saca sus ideas de las películas, musicales y libros. Está viviendo en una tierra de fantasía." El Sr. Anderson no iba a rendirse en un tiempo a corto plazo.

"En este mundo, a veces vivir en una tierra de fantasía es lo mejor que puedes hace."


	12. Nueva York, Nueva York

Holaap ^^ Si que me demoré bastante, sorry por eso en serio! Siempre los deberes ocupan más parte de mi tiempo, pero por fin ya mu pude dar el tiempo de traducir :) Asi que aquí se los dejo. Traduciré otro capítulo y lo subiré hoy o mañana, pero sea como sea lo subiré (:

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 12: Nueva York, Nueva York<strong>**

"No puedo creer que estemos aquí," dijo Kurt, dejándose caer sobre la cama de su habitación en el hotel. "Por fin llegamos a Nueva York."

"Y estamos siendo perseguidos por dos grupos de padres. Mi idea de paraíso." Sonrió Blaine mientras se recostaba a su lado. "Aunque, estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa."

"Yo también. Aunque tal vez sea porque todo lo que podríamos querer está en esta habitación. La última vez que estuve en Nueva York _tuve_ que ver todos los puntos turísticos, ver todos los shows, estar en el Times Square y ver las vallas publicitarias. Ahora no necesito todo eso, sólo te necesito a ti. A nosotros." Estaba mirando al techo mientras hablaba. Él podría, literalmente, recostarse ahí todo el día sabiendo que a su lado está Blaine. Todo era perfecto cuando estaban juntos y no necesitaban depender de otra cosa, a pesar de que amaran a sus amigos y familiares.

"Creo que esa es exactamente la razón," Blaine se volteó para poder verlo mientras hablaba. "Eres tan hermoso."

Kurt aún se sonrojaba ligeramente cada vez que recibía un cumplido de él. "Tú tampoco estás tan mal," buscó la mano de Blaine y la tomó. "De hecho, eres la persona más hermosa que haya visto. Por dentro y fuera."

**Mientras tanto...**

"¿Qué quieres decir con, 'sólo se detuvo'?" un frustrado Burt le preguntó a un preocupado Finn.

"Quiero decir que el auto sólo se detuvo," indicó con sus manos el área del motor. "Sólo se detuvo, no se moverá."

"No te enojes conmigo" le advirtió Burt.

"Chicos," interrumpió Carole. "¿Podemos no hacer esto aquí? Mira, se las arregló para colocar el carro hacia el otro lado antes de que parara, todos estamos a salvo, trabajas en un garaje. Estaremos en la carretera antes de que te des cuenta."

Cuatro horas más tarde, Carole deseó no haber dado su opinión. Burt quería continuar con su viaje dejando a los demás atrás para que lo alcanzaran más tarde, pero ella no estaba planeando en que se dividieran. No cuando los chicos ya estaban extrañando a Kurt y Blaine en sus grupos. De acuerdo con los últimos reportes de Finn, estaban cerca de Nueva York, y calculaba que aún podrían estar a tiempo de detenerlos..o participar en la boda, como la mayoría de los chicos parecía querer.

"Hay un lugar para acampar allí," Puck bajó la ventana de su auto mientras se aproximaba. Había ido para ver si podía encontrar ayuda o algo para que coman. "Hay una tienda en una granja que vende comida y suministros. Podríamos pasar la noche."

"De ninguna manera." Burt negó con la cabeza, "Voy a llegar a Nueva York esta noche incluso si tengo que caminar hasta ahí."

"Cariño," intentó Carole calmarlo, poniendo su mano en su espalda. "Hemos manejado casi siete horas hoy. Aún estamos tres horas lejos de Nueva York y hemos estado esperando aquí por cuatro horas. Estás cansado, los chicos tienen hambre, no puedes manejar así. Tres horas parecerán nada en la mañana, podemos fácilmente llegar a ellos mañana."

"Mamá tiene razón," habló Finn. "Ni si quiera puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos."

"Eso es porque no fuiste a la cama hasta que fueron las 3am, cuando sabías que tratábamos de salir temprano. Y aún así te las arreglaste para retrasarnos." Ella giró hacia Burt de nuevo. "Vamos, dejemos el auto aquí, ellos están en su camino y Puck puede conducirnos hasta el sitio para acampar."

Burt no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salirse con la suya contra Carole en ese tipo de humor. _Estaba_ cansado y casi resignado al hecho de que Kurt y Blaine tendrían que tomar su propia decisión de si seguir adelante con la boda o no. Se había entregado y se dejó llevar hacia el campamento. No tenían tiendas así que iban a tener que acampar en sus coches durante la noche, pero por suerte hubieron facilidades para que usaran.

"¿Qué crees que necesitamos?" Finn estaba mirando los estantes repletos de alimentos. Estaba abrumado por la elección y porque había tanto de lo que alimentarse, no sabía como iban a organizarlo.

"Creo que es mejor si tenemos un líder," Rachel dio un paso hacia delante. "Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria."

"No, tú no." Quinn salió de dónde había estado escondiéndose detrás de algunos Warblers. "Me encargaré de esto, junto con los que he viajado hasta aquí. Mientras la mayoría estaba besuqueándose o discutiendo mientras esperaban que alguien reparara el auto, nosotros hicimos un plan. Jeff tiene una lista de ingredientes que necesitamos." Ella sonrió dulcemente, en una manera que hizo a Finn sospechar, y asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "Artie calculó cuánto costaría y Nick y yo hicimos unas recetas simples."

Esta vez era el turno de Rachel de estar sorprendida. Su familia nunca intentó hacerse cargo de su autoridad a la hora de hacer las comidas, aún así el Glee Club fue capaz de ello en medio segundo. Simplemente no era justo, no cuando ella era claramente la mejor persona para el trabajo. Había tenido todo un festín vegetariano preparado.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Quinn comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Además, no creo que llegues demasiado lejos con tu bufet vegetariano con toda esta carne y queso alrededor."

Rachel lucía cercana a las lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo poco que una tienda en una granja podía tener para ella para comer. Finn rodó los ojos hacia Quinn. Ella sabía que él iba a tener que lidiar con Rachel si ella se molestaba y allí estaba Quinn haciéndolo todo peor. Seguro, Rachel podría ser ligeramente controladora, pero no había razón para que todos trataran de quitarle el control. Él la llevó fuera de la tienda dónde podrían tomar algo de aire.

"Correcto," Quinn se puso al frente de los otros. "Todos saben sus trabajo, podemos terminar con estas compras en diez minutos y luego encontrar algún lugar en este sitio para sentarnos."

Desafortunadamente para Quinn, una vez que regresaron al área de acampar vieron una fogata en medio de una clara parte del terreno. "Tomé a mi cargo el reunirnos aquí en busca de calor y alimentos." Sonrió Rachel. "¡Podemos comer, cantar y contar historias toda la noche!"


	13. La Noche Antes del Siguiente Día

Holaaap ^^ Bueno, como prometí, aquí está el siguiente cap. :) Aquí se los dejo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: La Noche Antes del Siguiente Día<strong>

"Como estaba diciendo," Rachel miró a Puck, quién había interrumpido su historia preguntando si alguien quería alguna bebida en especial de las que había traído consigo. "Cuando Kurt y yo estábamos en el escenario, comprendí que mi único verdadero amor siempre sería estar en Broadway. Nada puede cambiar mi amor por ello."

"¿Lo que nos estás diciendo es que te colaste en un teatro?" preguntó Kurt, de pronto interesado. "¿No estaban siendo supervisados en ese viaje?"

"Oh sí," asintió vigorosamente. "Mis padres no me hubieran firmado el permiso si no hubiera sido un viaje totalmente supervisado. Fue la idea de Kurt de ir a desayunar en Tiffany's y luego tuvo la idea de colarnos en el teatro para ayudarme con mi confusión."

"¿Así que fue idea de Kurt?" sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Las cosas estaban empeorando, a parte de fugitivo, su hijo era ahora un criminal también.

"Chicos, voy a escribir mi discurso de padrino," interrumpió Finn su conversación cuando se acercó de dónde había estado sentado, inclinado sobre un pedazo de papel que le había dado Wes, quién, aparentemente, estaba siempre preparado. "Sé que se supone que se debe empezar con una broma sobre el novio, pero Kurt me mataría si hago una broma sobre él y no creo que a Blaine le guste tampoco."

"¿Disculpa?" el padre de Blaine hizo que su voz se escuchara por primera vez desde que había sido forzado a unirse a la fogata. "Estás escribiendo un discurso de padrino. Pensé que íbamos a detener esta boda, no a ser parte de ella."

"Um...sí," dijo. "Pero sólo en caso de que no podamos detenerla, pensé que debería ser parte de ella."

"Finn, puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza," se unió Burt. "Vamos a detener esta boda. Tal vez ellos puedan estar comprometidos y planear su boda en un futuro próximo, pero necesitan pensar sobre esto. No es algo que sólo hacen y ya. Son sólo niños."

"Voy a escribirlo de todas formas," murmuró Finn. "Si nadie me va a ayudar, tendré que llamar a Blaine y pedir su opinión y un poco a Kurt."

"¡No, deberías mantenerlo como sorpresa!" la señora Anderson de pronto se volvió parte de la conversación, "No le gustaría saber lo que estás planeando decir hasta la recepción." Carole asintió también, antes de notar que ambos esposos estaban mirándolas con rostros no satisfechos.

"No sé que está pasando aquí, pero no me gusta." Tanteó Burt, poniéndose de pie. "Al parecer no estamos yendo a la boda para detenerla, si no para ser parte de ella. Y no sólo eso, tenemos dos chicas quienes han traído sus vestidos también, compitiendo por el puesto de Dama de Honor y Finn está planeando un discurso para una recepción que ni si quiera tenemos." Miró alrededor de lo que se había convertido en un círculo mucho más pequeño. "¿A dónde se han ido todos?"

"No creo que quiera saber dónde están Quinn y Jeff," dijo Nick, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Tienes razón, no queremos," Carole puso fin a lo que él decía antes de que alguien tuviera otra razón para estar molesto.

**De vuelta en nueva York...**

"No puedo creer que no me estés dejando ver mientras desempacas tu traje," Blaine había estado sentado de espaldas a Kurt, con sus ojos cerrados. "Pensé que no íbamos a tener secretos."

"Esto no es un secreto, Blaine." Kurt cuidadosamente sacó sus ropas de su maleta, teniendo cuidado de que no se engancharan. "Esto es una sorpresa y una tradición. No se supone que debas ver lo que la otra persona estará vistiendo en tu boda."

"Oh, pero...espera un minuto. ¿No fuiste tú el que me llevó para que me midieran para mi traje y luego te lo llevaste para hacer ajustes de último minuto antes de que salgamos el otro día?

"Eso fue diferente," dijo, mientras quitaba las arrugas y se dirigía hacia el closet dónde iba a colgarlo antes del gran día. "Tú mismo dijiste que no tenías idea de que escoger y nuestro esfuerzo por escoger tu traje, simboliza una importante parte de nuestra relación."

"¿Qué tú eres el que está más a la moda?"

"No," Kurt puso una mirada que podría cortar a través del cristal. "Que hacemos cosas juntos."

"¿Excepto lo que se refiere a tu traje?"

"Exactamente."

Una vez que terminó de colgar sus ropas, se apoyó en su almohada en la cama y le indicó a Blaine que se le uniera.

"Entonces, mañana es la fecha acordada." Sonrió Blaine, mientras inclinaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y sintió su brazo alrededor de él.

"Mañana." Kurt asintió antes de descansar su cabeza contra la de Blaine.

"¿Qué ha dicho Finn recientemente?"

"Dijo que aún están viniendo y que deberían estar llegando mañana. Al parecer tuvieron algunos problemas con uno de los autos y ahora todos están acampando. Y por todos, se refiere a _todos_."

"¿Están mis padres ahí?" Blaine lo miró por un momento, no seguro de que respuesta estaba esperando.

"Ahí están," Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que la relación con su padre nunca ha sido la mejor. "Sin embargo, vamos a estar bien."

"Lo sé," él sabía que podrían resistir cualquier cosa juntos. Habían enfrentado cosas mucho peores que unos padres molestos antes. "¿Le dijiste dónde se va a dar la ceremonia?"

"Sí," Kurt tomó su mano y la apretó. "Todo va como está planeado."


	14. El Gran Día

Holaap :) Bueno bueno..demoré! Lo sé! Estuvo muy ocupada..y la verdad es que un poco desanimada, pero decidí lo que voy a hacer..voy a terminar con mis traducciones y voy a terminar de escribir un fic Klaine que estoy haciendo, y cuando termine los capítulos, lo publicaré.

Así que voy a volver con esta traducción hasta terminarla! ^^ Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce: El Gran Día<strong>

"No puedo creer que les haya tomado tanto tiempo para enviar a alguien a ayudar con el auto," Burt había estado perdiendo la paciencia, pero al saber que probablemente no iba a llegar a tiempo para hablar con su hijo antes de que cometiera esa boda fuera de control, lo había llevado hasta el límite. "En el garaje hubiéramos tenido esto arreglado en pocas horas. Les hicimos saber hace doce horas y recién aparecen."

"Cálmate, cariño," Carole se encontró en la posición de calmarlo una vez más. Ella ya había estado al teléfono con los padres de Rachel, quiénes querían saber por qué no había pasado la noche en un hotel de Nueva York. Además habían hecho arreglos de carros para que los chicos no viajaran con los que viajaron el día anterior. "Vamos a llegar."

"Kurt le dijo a Finn que las bodas se dan a la una. Son las once ahora y nos va a tomar al menos tres horas para llegar a Nueva York, y luego necesitamos encontrar el Central Park. Ni siquiera me ha hablando a mí por teléfono. Le dijo a Finn que este es el tipo de cosa que necesita discutirse en persona. No fui you el que se fue a Neva York ¿Verdad? Fue él quién hizo la decisión de hacer difícil el discutirlo en persona."

"Sólo estás haciendo peor las cosas para tí. Ellos han dicho que el auto debe estar listo pronto, luego podremos partir. Si Kurt y Blaine han seguido con la ceremonia, aún puedes hablarles y apoyarles. Tienen dieciocho y eso significa que es su elección. Que hagan esto hoy no quiere decir que nos quieran poco, es solo que no pueden soportar su propio amor por mucho tiempo para hacerlo oficial."

Burt negó la cabeza en frustración, pero parecía haberse calmado ligeramente. Había una razón por la que necesitaba hablar con Kurt. Él tenía que saber de que se trataba el casarse y también tenía que decirle algunas cosas. No había esperado que se casara tan pronto, pero si iba a hacerlo quería que se haga correctamente.

El padre de Blaine definitivamente no se había calmado, había estado caminando desde que se levantó. Había hablado sobre prohibir a Blaine de ir a Nueva York por la Universidad, prohibirle de ver a Kurt alguna vez en su vida, y en algún punto, prohibirle de dejar la casa. Su esposa había tratado de calmarlo, incluso Carole había intentado hablar con él, pero él parecía inconsolable. Nadie entendía su enojo, especialmente cuando era dirigido a su propio hijo quién, a pesar de que su última escapada no había sido algo bueno, de todos modos había sido un adolescente modelo.

...

"¿Estás listo para hoy?" Blaine preguntó a un Kurt visiblemente nervioso. Siempre podía darse cuenta cuando estaba nervioso, porque tenía una forma específica de mover sus manos cuando estaba tratando de ocultar algo.

"Estoy definitivamente listo," Kurt caminaba mientras respondía a esa simple pregunta. "Definitivamente listo."

"Ven y siéntate, Kurt," Blaine se sentó en el filo de la cama e indicó con su mano el espació al costado de él. "Estoy nervioso también. Recuerda que no tenemos que hacer algo que tú no quieras."

"Quiero hacerlo. Realmente, realmente quiero. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo. Quiero ser tu esposo, Blaine. Quiero que seas mi esposo y quiero que la gente sepa que nunca podrán separarnos. Sólo que no quiero que salgas herido. No quiero que mi papá o tus padres te culpen por algo, porque no lo podría soportar."

"Estaremos bien, Kurt. Acordamos que todo estaría bien. Podemos explicárselos, juntos, el por qué de que decidimos hacer esto. Mientras estemos unidos, somos más fuertes que alguien que pueda esta en nuestra contra."

El silencio decía más de su amor de lo que las palabras podrían.

...

Los carros habían estado sospechosamente tranquilos en el camino hacia Nueva York. Esos que habían estado emocionados por la boda estaban sintiéndose desanimados porque no habían tenido la oportunidad de participar de ella. Burt y el padre de Blaine estaban turnándose entre furiosos y emocionales. Nadie sabía que decir para hacer sentir mejor al otro. Habían sólo dos personas que posiblemente pudieran hacerlos sentir mejor y, si ellos ya tuvieron la ceremonia, nadie sabría dónde estarán.

"Todavía podríamos estar a tiempo de encontrarlos," dijo Burt, determinado en encontrarlos.

"¡Yo iré!" se ofreció Rachel.

"Nadie va a ir," suspiró Burt. "A parte de mí y otro adulto que quiera venir. No podemos invadir todos Central Park y abandonar los carros en cualquier parte."

"Iré contigo," todos estaban un poco sorprendidos cuando el padre de Blaine decidió hablar. "Quisiera hablar con Blaine lo más pronto posible."

"Y alguien necesita quedarse con los chicos," dijo Burt, mirando a Carole. "¿Están de acuerdo con eso?"

Ella afirmó, aunque estaba insegura de si los dos padres debían ir por sí mismos. No podía evitar sentirse ligeramente preocupada por Kurt y Blaine cuando se fueran a enfrentar con los dos nada calmados hombres, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. "Sólo no sean demasiado duros con ellos." Les recordó, a pesar de que podría haber sido en vano, mientras se acercaban al parque.

"Yo también voy." Finn comenzó a seguirles antes de que alguien pudiera discutirle.

...

Cuando se aproximaban al Ladies' Pavilion pudieron ver claramente señales de una boda que recientemente había tomado lugar. Aminoraron la marcha y vieron.

Burt se giró a Finn. "Sabes, esto es perfecto para Kurt. Su madre lo hubiera amado también." Sintió su voz entrecortarse una vez más. Era tan...tan _Kurt_.

Incluso el padre de Blaine parecía sin habla a la vista de la tranquilidad en medio de la bulliciosa Nueva York. Por primera vez pudo tal vez ver cómo Blaine era un poquito como él. Tal vez era sólo un chico buscando las mismas cosas que el siempre ha buscado.

No tuvieron que quedarse parados y preguntarse mucho tiempo antes de que oyeran pasos detrás de ellos y giraron para ver a Kurt y Blaine, de la mano.

"Papá," Kurt inclinó su cabeza antes de acercarse y tomarlo en un abrazo.

"Hijo," Blaine no había oído esa palabra de su padre por mucho tiempo. No tuvieron el mismo saludo que Kurt y Burt, pero esa única palabra significaba más para ellos que otra cosa que hubieran hecho en ese momento.


	15. Discusiones

Holaap :) Bueno..después de tomar mis exámenes de primer semestre ya he podido terminar de traducir los últimos párrafos y subirlos..lamentablemente es algo corto, espero poder traducir el otro para la siguiente semana. Bueno eso es todo, aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Discusiones<strong>

"No nos casamos, papá," las palabras de Kurt eran ligeramente amortiguadas por el hombro de Burt mientras lo abrazaba. "No podía hacerlo sin ti."

A medida que se separaron pudieron ver que Blaine y su padre aún no habían hecho otro contacto que esa única palabra.

"Entonces vamos a ir a casa" Las palabras del Sr. Anderson fueron más una afirmación que una pregunta

"No, no vamos a ir," Kurt no había visto a Blaine tan frío desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de que la tensión había sido rota podía ver que no se dejaba impresionar a estar de pie cara a cara con su padre. "Nos vamos a casar mañana." Se acercó a Kurt y puso su brazo alrededor de él. "Nos vamos a casar en ese pequeño pabellón de ahí. Voy a casarme con el amor de mi vida, con quién quiero pasar cada día de mi futuro. Kurt quiere a su familia aquí si quieren unírsenos, pero depende de ti y mi mamá si quieren venir. Todo lo que me importa son Kurt y yo." Su voz era temblorosa, no con llanto, pero con algo de rabia que al parecer había estado formándose dentro de él. Había estado formándose cada vez que se sentía como si no fuera suficiente para su familia, cada vez que actuaba diferentemente para tratar de complacerlos y cada vez que aún lo encontraban en falta a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Burt estaba sorprendido por el discurso de Blaine, nunca había visto realmente su relación con su padre, pero era una persona tan madura que siempre imaginó que era una buena relación. Recordó una conversación el año anterior dónde Blaine había mencionado a su padre y construir un carro, pero él había hecho esas cosas con Kurt, no para volverlo heterosexual, sólo para encontrar una manera de formar un vínculo con él y descubrir intereses comunes. Deseó haberse tomado el tiempo para hablar más con él acerca de esto. "Regresemos al hotel-¿Supongo que ustedes comparten una?"

"Sí," afirmó Kurt. "Pero tenemos habitaciones separadas para esta noche."

"¿Habitaciones separadas?" preguntó Blaine, perplejo, antes de darse cuenta que no debió sonar tan sorprendido en frente de ambos padres.

"No podemos vernos en el día de la boda hasta que lleguemos."

"Pensé que así era en las bodas tradicionales. Ya sabes, novia y novio. La principal razón es porque no se puede ver el vestido."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Escucha, cariño. No me importa si somos novias, novios, o tortugas, vamos a hacerlo de la manera tradicional."

"No creo que la manera tradicional incluya huir a Nueva York en secreto," Blaine tomó la oportunidad y susurró en su oído.

"No, no lo incluye, pero fue romántico ¿No?"

"Lo fue." Sonrió Blaine. No buscaba encararse con Burt y su propio padre cuando regresaran al hotel, pero por lo menos tenía a Kurt y habría una boda al día siguiente. Su boda. De _ambos._

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, después de que Burt había hecho seguro que hubieran habitaciones para el resto del grupo que ya habían saludado a Kurt y Blaine con abrazos y más palabras de las que una persona cuerda pudiera pronunciar, los llevó a otra parte. "Quiero hablar con ambos esta noche, pero Blaine, si estás de acuerdo, quisiera hablar contigo primero."

Blaine aceptó inmediatamente, pero Kurt lucía preocupado. "¿No lo vas a culpar, verdad? Porque esta fue mi idea más que la de cualquiera y él me preguntó si estaba bien con eso muchas veces, más de las que puedo contar."

"Sólo quiero hablar, Kurt. No soy un monstruo. Luego vendré a buscarte."

"Okey, entonces," dijo a regañadientes." Sólo...sé cuidadoso."

De vuelta a la habitación de hotel de Blaine, invitó a Burt a tomar asiento en una silla, mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a él.

"¿Por qué quieres casarte con Kurt?"

Eso fue muy directo al punto de lo que Blaine hubiera esperado. Había imaginado ira, que le preguntara por qué estaba llevando a su hijo por el mal camino e incluso que le dijera que se aleje de él. Pero no había imaginado que le preguntaría la única pregunta de la cual sabía la respuesta. "Lo amo."

"Hay mucho más que eso. Sigue."

Wow. Tal vez se trataba de una conversación capciosa. Tal vez le preguntaba esto para que pudiera sentirse cómodo y luego podría derribarlo. Sin embargo, contestó. "No puedo imaginar vivir un día sin él. Cuando miro hacia el futuro no solo me veo a mí, no pienso solo en lo que quiero. Nos veo a ambos. Nos veo a ambos con, una familia tal vez. Pienso en la carrera que Kurt va a tener antes que la mía propia y, por cómo Kurt sigue hablando sobre mi interés en la música, él está igual conmigo.

Burt se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pudo reconocer algo de él mismo en el chico, era claro que amaba a Kurt. No había comprendido exactamente lo serio que su relación se había vuelto. Debió haberlo sabido antes, Kurt siempre hablaba de él y no en una manera de enamoramiento adolescente. Podía ver la manera en que pensaba en él cuando hablaba de su propio futuro en la universidad en Nueva York. Podía ver que Blaine estaba en lo mismo.

"No estaba satisfecho con esto." Dijo Burt, mirando a Blaine con la misma honestidad que le daba a su hijo. "Sigo sin estar satisfecho con la manera en que decidieron hacerlo, pero sé cuan persuasivo Kurt puede ser. _Estoy_ satisfecho de que Kurt encontró a alguien como tú. Puede darme cuenta que te preocupas por él." Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y se la dio a Blaine. "Elizabeth, su mamá, quería que él tuviera esto. Ella sabía que algún día él encontraría a la persona correcta y querría que fuera feliz y lo celebrara. No sé si ya tienen un anillo o si este es incluso la talla correcta, pero lo podemos ajustar y lo puede tener en cualquier lugar si no es en su dedo anular."

Blaine tomó la caja. ¿Esto significaba que le daba su permiso? "Es bello," comentó, aunque no parecía suficiente. Aun así el gesto de la mamá de Kurt y Burt era abrumadora. "Sé que Kurt querrá usarlo. Gracias."

"Sabes que si lo llegas a herir, es mi trabajo cazarte, ¿Verdad?" el tono de su voz era más serio de lo que a Blaine le hubiera gustado, pero entendía. "Cuídalo, hijo." Burt se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Lo haré," contestó silenciosamente. Esa era la segunda vez que era llamado hijo en un día y le trajo lágrimas a los ojos. No pudo evitar imaginar por qué esta vez esa palabra significaba más para él que cuando la había dicho su propio padre.


	16. Una Nota de Mamá

**Capítulo 16: Una Nota**

"Kurt," un golpe suave se oía hasta dónde se encontraba, mirando su traje de boda en su armario. Abrió la puerta y se alejo para dejar a su padre entrar a la habitación. Lo miró con cautela, no seguro de que esperar.

"¿Blaine está bien? ¿De qué le hablaste?" Esa fue su inmediata preocupación, no tenía idea de cual sería el humor de su padre cuando tuviera a Blaine solo.

"Blaine está bien, en su habitación, tan nervioso como tú lo estás por lo que parece," Burt tomó asiento en la cama sin preguntar, indicándole a Kurt que se sentara con él. "¿Por qué lo intentaste y lo hiciste solo?"

"No estaba solo, vine con Blaine." Habló en voz baja, ligeramente avergonzado al no invitar a su propio padre a su boda.

"Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. Quiero la verdad."

"Fui egoísta, lo sé," reconoció Kurt. "Pero al mismo tiempo, me siento menos egoísta que otras veces. No se trataba de mí o Blaine, se trataba de nosotros juntos. Quería que todo sea solo sobre nosotros. No pensé que te gustaría que nos casáramos, así que pensé que podríamos hacerlo y lidiar con las consecuencias más tarde." Hizo una pausa y lo miró. "Ahora comprendo que, si bien se trata de nosotros, no estaríamos aquí sin todos lo que estuvieron involucrados en nuestras vidas hasta ahora. No estaría en estado para casarme si no hubieras estado conmigo, si Finn y Carole no me hubieran ayudado y si los Warblers y New Directions no nos hubieran dado su apoyo. Y aunque la boda sea sobre Blaine y yo, aún queremos que todos estén involucrados como siempre lo ha sido."

Burt siempre se había dado cuenta que Kurt era maduro para su edad. Había tenido que lidiar con mucho; la muerte de su mamá a una edad temprana, ser diferente y aislado por eso en la escuela además de adaptarse a una nueva unidad familiar y sus propios problemas de salud. "¿Cuándo creciste tanto?" negó la cabeza con incredulidad. Notó, en ese discurso, lo mucho que había crecido. La mirada que había visto en los ojos de Blaine era la misma en Kurt ahora, sabía exactamente como ambos se estaban sintiendo. La parte rebelde de sí mismo entendía por que habían huido para hacerlo. "Estoy alegre de que estuvimos a tiempo para ver la boda."

"Estoy alegre también," Kurt lo envolvió en un abrazo. "No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, papá."

"Lo sé," se alejó tranquilamente. "Estaré ahí mañana y sé que los otros también. El padre de Blaine quiere ver a Blaine más tarde. No siempre han tenido la mejor relación ¿Cierto?" Kurt negó la cabeza. "No sé qué está planeando decirle, pero sé que cualquier cosa que sea, tú estarás para Blaine." Hizo una pausa, antes de volver a mirar a Kurt. "No soy muy bueno con las palabras, tú y tu mamá obtuvieron todo el talento en esa área, pero estoy orgulloso de ti hijo."

Burt sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. "Tú mamá quería que leyeras esto antes de tu boda. Ella es mejor diciendo cosas que yo. ¿Estarías bien solo?"

Kurt asintió, no sabiendo que pensar sobre el sobre que había recién recibido.

"Algunos de tus amigos quieren verte, les diré que los dejarás cuando hayas acabado, ¿Okey? Tengo mi celular encendido si me necesitas." Lo miró, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que su hijo se casaría al día siguiente. La mayoría de los padres encuentran preocupante el que sus hijos se casen, pero él lo había visto pasar por tanto, que era agradable estar en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Confiaba en que Blaine lo cuidaría y confiaba en que Kurt entendía de que trataba el matrimonio. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación. "Lees eso y luego llamas a algunas personas aquí. Que te hagan compañía."

Tan pronto como se fue, Kurt abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas. Sacó la carta escrita a mano y la miró por unos momentos. No tuvo que leer ninguna palabra para ver que era la letra de su madre y además el papel tenía todavía el olor de su perfume. Se preguntó si había estado guardado en su tocador, al cual aún iba cuando quería capturar algo de ella. Entonces comenzó a leer.

_A mi hermoso niño,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es la noche antes de tu boda. Incluso cuando eras más joven tenías estilo así que sé que tendrás tu traje listo y colgado en alguna parte en el que puedas verlo. Me pase toda la noche antes de mi boda sólo mirando mi vestido, pensando sobre todo lo que mi boda iba a ser. Mas que eso, pensé sobre cómo iba a ser mi matrimonio. Quería la ceremonia especial, quería que tu papá tomara mi mano en la suya y prometiera estar conmigo para siempre. Quería tomar su mano, mirarlo a los ojos y decir lo mismo. Quería que la gente estuviera allí, que sean testigos de lo que podía ser el amor, a pesar de que el momento nos perteneciera a nosotros. Nos pertenecía a nosotros y a nuestra futura familia. Te pertenecía a ti._

_Cuando miré ese vestido, vi nuestro futuro como una familia. No podía predecir lo que pasaría, pero estaba determinada a crear una familia llena de amor. No podría haber pedido por un mejor hijo para compartir esos preciosos años que llegué a pasar contigo. Puede que recuerdes las veces que te conté historias cuando habían largas tormentas, o las fiestas de té que compartimos y hacíamos que tu papá se nos uniera, recuerdo esas también. Sin embargo lo que realmente recuerdo, son las veces que estuviste ahí para mí. Las veces que tomaste mi mano sin saber que significaba mucho para mí como para ti. Cuando me preguntaste por qué estaba llorando a pesar de que había tratado de ocultártelo y me hiciste un dibujo y preguntaste para ver una película de Disney juntos porque eso era lo que te ponía feliz cuando estabas triste. Recuerdo cuan orgullosa estuve de ti cuando le preguntaste a tu papá por cosas con las que otros niños no les gustaban jugar, pero sabías que las querías. Gracias por estar ahí conmigo esas veces, Kurt. Espero que tengas la familia que quieres en el futuro y si tus niños son mitad la persona que eres, serás un hombre muy afortunado._

_Cuando noté por primera vez que querías cosas diferentes de otros niños estuve preocupada por ti. Tenía temor de que el mundo al que te había traído era demasiado duro para que le puedas hacer frente. Pero pronto me mostraste que estuve equivocada por estar asustada. Pude ver que tenías un espíritu luchador; no eras un niño frágil al que tenía que cuidar y envolver en una burbuja protectora para que nadie te pudiera tocar. Pensé que tal vez eras el cambio que el mundo necesitaba. Sabía que te enamorarías algún día y sabía que el mundo podría cambiar para hacer que pudieras celebrar ese amor. Sentándome aquí ahora, sé que tú habrías contribuido a ese cambio._

_No sé cuánto has tenido que esperar para casarte, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado. Espero que hayas encontrado alguien y que el mundo cambie para dejarte celebrar ese amor tan pronto como quieras. Espero que la persona con la que estás sea tan genuina y amorosa como tú, porque mereces eso. Mereces amar, ser amado y que el mundo celebre ese amor contigo. Espero que cuando pienses en el futuro veas solo felicidad. Habrán momentos oscuros, pero los superarás. En tus momentos oscuros te enamorarás más profundamente de lo que pensaste que era posible y te aferrarás a ese amor para que cuando alcances eso momentos alegres de nuevo, seas mucho más fuerte._

_Si hay una cosa que he aprendido con lo que estoy lidiando ahora mismo, es que nunca puedes tener demasiado coraje. Tuviste el coraje para ser tú mismo y espero que hayas llevado eso contigo. Espero que además tengas el coraje para admitir cuando las cosas son demasiado pesadas para que las manejes solo. Ahí es cuando tu compañero te ayudará. Juntos podrán enfrentar más de lo que creíste posible, como creo que lo has hecho._

_Sé que mañana será maravilloso para ti. Diría que lo siento por no ser capaz de ir, lo estoy. De verdad lo siento por no poder estar ahí en persona para verte comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida, pero estaré ahí. Espero que sepas que estoy siempre ahí para ti. Te quiero más de lo que las palabras puedan decir, así que no voy a tratar. Solo quiero que sepas que lo hago y, cuando tengas hijos, sé que compartirás ese vínculo también. Es irrompible y lo tendré hacia ti siempre._

_Con amor Mamá xxx_

Kurt nunca fue de los que ocultaba sus lágrimas y cuando terminó de leer las dejo fluir libremente por su rostro. Él sabía que ella estaba aún ahí con él; el pensaba en ella cada día. La carta logró capturar gran parte de él a pesar de que ella solo lo conociera en sus años de infancia. Ella sabía ya mucho de él, sabía cómo iba a ser. Kurt esperaba haberla hecho sentir orgullosa.

Un golpe pequeño se escuchó de la puerta. "¿Quién es?" su voz estaba claramente afectada por el llanto. Se abrió el seguro y Blaine asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"Tu papá me dijo lo que estabas haciendo," era inútil preguntar si estaba bien. Sabía exactamente cuánto significaba su mamá para él y estaba tan alegre de que ella haya dejado algo para él para reconocer su boda.

Kurt hizo claro que quería que se le uniera en la habitación así que Blaine cerró la puerta en silencio y se acercó a la cama. Puso su brazo alrededor de él mientras las lágrimas pararon de caer, incluso él derramó algunas por lo que Kurt había perdido. Leyeron la carta una vez que se hubieron calmado un poco. Blaine podía ver a Kurt en sus palabras. Pudo imaginarlo como un niño, pero pudo además verlo en adulto en la forma en que ella lo describió. Era tan afortunado de haber encontrado a alguien como él, que venía de una familia aceptante y amorosa.


	17. Dos Andersons

Discúlpenme por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada como otras veces y no había tenido tiempo de continuar traduciendo, pero ya terminé este cap. Luego de este, sólo nos quedan 2 más!  
>Aquí se los dejo (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecisiete: Dos Andersons<strong>

"Blaine," llamaron a la puerta de la habitación del hotel dónde Blaine estaba aún sentado con Kurt. Era su padre y al sólo escuchar su voz se tensó. Miró a Kurt.

"Supongo que ahora descubriremos que piensa." Rodó sus ojos y fue hacia la puerta. Su papá lucía casi como si quisiera disculparse, cosa de la que no estaba acostumbrado.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo. A solas."

"Claro," Blaine fue rápido en estar de acuerdo para salvar a Kurt de tener que ser testigo de una confrontación. "¿Estarás bien ahora?" le preguntó, girando hacia dónde se encontraba aún sentado en la cama.

"No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos de esto," de repente entró Mercedes a la habitación seguida de una shockeada Rachel. Parecía que todos a parte de ella estaban tomando control de este viaje y no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

"¡Mercedes! ¡Rachel!" Kurt las saludó al tiempo que ellas saltaban en su cama, casi sofocándolo con sus abrazos. "Creo que estaré bien," le aseguró a Blaine. Giró para irse con su padre; espera que el también estuviera bien.

"¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo, señor?" Mercedes fue la primera en abordar lo obvio. "Escapando sin tu Dama de Honor." Ella dio una sonrisa fresca con el último comentario, pero aún así obtuvo una mirada amenazante de Rachel.

"Puede que ni siquiera quiera una Dama de Honor. Ellos vinieron aquí solos, Mercedes." Replicó Rachel, sin embargo ella estaba ansiosa de escuchar si él tenía a alguna de ellas en mente.

"Sí, aún estamos planeando en tener una ceremonia tranquila. Sólo nosotros dos. No se preocupen de todos modos, podrán ver las fotos. No pudo resistir bromear con las dos un poquito. Al ver sus expresiones cambiar y a ellas tratando de ocultarlo, se echo a reír. "Claro que ambas están invitadas. Todos los que quieran ir." Tomó sus manos en las suyas. "Y ambos lo hemos discutido y me encantaría que las dos sean nuestras Damas de Honor. Vamos a tener dos padrinos también y tiene sentido tenerlas a ambas porque son mis mejores amigas y Blaine está muy agradecido con ustedes por ser tan acogedores con él y por no matarlo por alejarme de ustedes a veces." Todo el discurso le dio más abrazos sofocantes y un sorprendente silencio por parte de ambas. Finalmente fue roto.

"Sabía que harías la correcta decisión," Rachel sonrió.

"Er, sabes que nos escogió a ambas, ¿Verdad?"

"Claro, aunque todos sabemos quien es su favorita."

"¡Señoritas!" Kurt las interrumpió antes de que llevaran a cabo un diva-off en su habitación. "¡Hay suficiente de mí para ser compartido! Ahora, podemos tener la noche antes de la boda que siempre he planeado. ¡Una pijamada! Sólo los tres. ¿Qué les parece?"

"Me. Encanta." Dijo Mercedes.

"¡Perfecto!" sonrió Rachel.

"Blaine," su padre comenzó, pero fue detenido incluso antes de que pudiera comenzar.

"Quiero que sepas que lo voy a hacer. Que Kurt y yo lo vamos a hacer. Nos vamos a casar y nada puede detenernos," lo vio a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero en contra de su mejor juicio, continúo, "Puede que me amenaces con retirar mis fondos para la universidad, decir que me botarás," había hecho ambas en el pasado, después de todo. "Lo que intentes, no funcionará. Lo amo y quiero estar con él."

Su padre lo miró inquisitivamente, como si se preguntara donde había ido su niño. Ya lo había visto crecer de alguien para el que tenía sueños hasta alguien cuyos sueños resultaban ser muy diferentes y ahora estaba sentado en frente de él a punto de casarse. "No voy a detenerte, Blaine."

Blaine lo miró, con la mirada desafiante aún en sus ojos, pero ahora teñida con shock también.

"He sido un padre terrible para ti desde...sabes a lo que me refiero. Pensé que estabas tratando de ser diferente. Cada vez que casi encajabas en algo, decidías otro cosa para exponerte. Querías cantar y hacer presentaciones y terminaste siendo la estrella de la escuela, y luego, cuando viniste aquí para casarte, estaba tan molesto de que aún hicieras cosas diferentes a los demás."

Fue difícil para Blaine escuchar su discurso. Escuchándolo decir que trataba de ser diferente cuando lo único que había sido era él mismo. Había tenido que bajar el tono de sí mismo para tratar de encajar en la medida de lo que podía. ¿De verdad creía que quería exponerse? ¿Incluso después de haber sido expulsado de una escuela por gente que lo intimidaba por exactamente eso?

"Cuando te vi en el parque, vi algo en ti que no había visto en tantos años y me temo que ha sido mi culpa. Eras feliz. Tus ojos estaban brillando exactamente como los ojos de un adolescente deberían. Además vi algo en ti que no creí fuera posible." Inhaló profundamente, era mucho para él estar de acuerdo a pesar de los años en los que había tenido que acostumbrarse. "Amas a Kurt. Te vi mirarlo de la misma forma en que miro a tu madre. La misma manera en la que _miré_ a tu madre cuando nos conocimos y luego nos casamos. Pensé que estabas tratando de ser diferentes con todo esto y luego comprendí, que quieres lo mismo que todos los demás."

Blaine lo miró con incredulidad. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado diciéndole todo el tiempo. La primera vez que trató de salir, había tratado de explicar lo que estaba sientiendo, pero su padre seguía diciéndole que no podía entenderlo. No había nada que entender. Todo lo que quería era ser amado y enamorarse de quién quiera que sucediera. "Es bueno que lo hayas comprendido ¿Pero que hay de todos los años en los que te necesitaba? Realmente necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que todo estaría bien y no lo encontré hasta que conocí a Kurt. ¡Debería haberlo tenido de ti!" No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan confrontacional con su padre, pero sabía que no iba a contraer matrimonio con cosas no dichas.

"Lo siento, no pude hacerlo. Cuando dijiste que eras.." se calló de nuevo.

"Aún no puedes decirlo ¿Verdad? ¿No puedes decir que soy gay? Bueno, lo soy. Aún soy tu hijo, aún soy gay pero soy lo suficientemente afortunado de estar enamorado de la persona más bella en el mundo. ¿No es eso lo que todos los padres quieren para sus hijos? ¿Que se enamoren y sean capaz de compartir su vida con alguien que también los ame?" Antes de que su padre tuviera otra oportunidad de hablar, decidió terminar su conversación. "No hay manera en que podamos tratar con todo lo que ha pasado en mis años adolescentes antes de la boda. Si apareces mañana podemos ir de allí y tratar de solucionar las cosas. Hasta entonces, voy a estar ocupado alistándome así que tienes mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión." Lágrimas quemaban la parte posterior de sus ojos, pero no iba a dejarlas caer. Había necesitado decir esto, había necesitado desahogarse bastante. No iba a ser gobernado por él más. "Y Kurt me preguntó si me mudaré con él por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que decidamos si conseguir nuestro propio lugar o esperar hasta la universidad. No voy a volver a casa."


	18. Preparativos

Holaa :) Una vez más con un nuevo capítulo! Y este ya es el penúltimo capítulo! Es el más corto creo yo y por ello pondré el último cap. sea como sea mañana o el miércoles. Bueno..aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciocho: Preparativos<strong>

Kurt despertó la mañana de su boda con un sentimiento en su estómago que era familiar para él. Lo tuvo la primera vez que puso los ojos en Blaine, estuvo ahí de nuevo la primera vez que hicieron un dueto y cada vez que cantaban juntos desde entonces, cuando se besaron por primera vez había aparecido una vez más y cada simple momento en el que estaban en una cita o se tomaban de la mano estaba ahí de nuevo. Sin embargo había algo diferente esta vez. Era más intenso. Éste era todo su futuro. Iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y eso era más de lo que Kurt había soñado. Sabía que Blaine estaría sintiendo lo mismo y sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no estaban permitidos de verse antes de la boda así que en vez de eso miró hacia dónde Mercedes y Rachel habían finalmente quedado dormidas la noche anterior. Fue donde ellas y las sacudió un poco.

"¿Cómo están nuestras damas de honor esta mañana?" susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Voy a ir cambiándome rápidamente para poder ir a buscar a Finn, pero estaré de regreso para alistarme en serio tan pronto como le haya terminado de hablar así que si necesitan alistarse les sugiero hacerlo mientras estoy fuera de la habitación."

"Mmmm" murmuró Rachel. Para alguien que decía estar despierta al amanecer, Kurt nunca la había visto de la manera en la que estaba ahora los pocos tiempos que la despertaba.

"Lo haremos, no te preocupes," Mercedes rio, ya levantándose. "Sólo preocúpate por ti y yo me encargaré de que Rachel esté lista también."

Kurt fue hacia el baño para cambiarse en un simple atuendo antes de cambiarse en su actual traje de boda. Tan pronto como estuvo listo fue en búsqueda de la habitación de Finn. Tocó la puerta, siendo recibido por una mirada atontada de Sam.

"¿Está Finn dentro?" preguntó, tratando de asomarse por la puerta.

"No amigo. Se quedó con Blaine anoche. Camas separadas, no te preocupes." Kurt rodó los ojos ante el comentario sobre las camas, pero se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su hermano se había quedado con su pronto-a-ser esposo. Para él era lo más increíble del mundo.

"Soy yo," Kurt susurró en voz alta al tocar la puerta de Blaine. "Deja a Finn responder."

"Hola, hermano," fue el saludo de Finn hacia él. Un sorprendentemente despierto Finn.

"Sólo quería preguntarte algo. Tenía la intención de encontrarte anoche, pero Mercedes y Rachel estaban en mi habitación y..bueno, probablemente puedes suponer como fue la noche." Miró a su hermano quién se le unió fuera de la habitación. "¿Serías mi padrino hoy? No tienes que hacer mucho, sólo estar ahí. Sé que es corto tiempo."

Finn puso su mano en su hombro. "Me encantaría," sonrió "y totalmente no tengo ya un discurso planeado."

Kurt negó su cabeza y rio. "Oh no, apuesto a que no. Bueno, gracias. Significa mucho."

"Cualquier momento amigo."

"Y cuida de Blaine esta mañana."

"Estaré bien," oyó la voz de Blaine desde dentro de la habitación.

"¡Se supone que no debemos hablar con el otro!" protestó.

"Se supone que no debemos vernos. No hay regla sobre hablar. Revisé."

"Oh, en ese caso, te amo," Kurt se estaba inclinando en la puerta, escuchando la única voz en el mundo que lo calmaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

"También te amo," replicó Blaine.

"Okay, voy a ir a alistarme," intervino Finn.

Kurt le hizo una mueca, pero se alejó de la puerta de todas formas para dejarlo entrar en la habitación. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se detuvo a sí mismo. Sabía que si comenzaba a hablar con Blaine a través de la puerta nunca sería capaz de arrastrarse lejos y tendrían que lidiar con algunos huéspedes de hotel enojados. En vez de eso sonrió para sí mismo y se movió rápidamente lejos de la puerta y de vuelta a su propia habitación.

Una vez ahí tomó bota de que Rachel y Mercedes estaban milagrosamente despiertas y alistándose. Había estado pensando que tendría que arrastrar físicamente a Rachel fuera de la cama así que estaba alegre de no hacerlo en esta ocasión.

"Bueno señoritas," anunció, dramáticamente juntando sus manos. "Espero que hayan terminado aquí ahora, porque _tengo_ que comenzar a alistarme."


	19. Para siempre

Holaa :) Bueno...aquí está el último capítulo..después de un largo recorrido...wauu..que rápido pasa el tiempo jeje x) Tengo que admitir que este cap. sí que me pareció tierno :3 Y es que Klaine es la pareja más tierna que conozco y sé que ahora en la serie están pasando por un momento feo u.u, pero espero que sepan superarlo..que hablen del tema y que su amor sea mucho más fuerte que todo :)

Bueno, aquí les dejo el último cap (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecinueve: Para siempre<strong>

Kurt se paseaba nerviosamente por el suele de la habitación de hotel. Estaba esperando a que los autos llegaran para llevarlos al Central Park, donde la boda se llevaría a cabo. Decidió ponerse al borde de la cama mientras esperaba a que Mercedes y Rachel regresaran de lo que aparentemente se había convertido en un salón de belleza para chicas en la habitación de hotel de Brittany. Cuando él había estado nervioso en momentos recientes, Blaine siempre había estado ahí para tranquilizarlo, que todo estaría bien, así como él había estado para Blaine en los momentos en que él se ponía nervioso. Esta vez estaba por su cuenta hasta la ceremonia; exactamente, estaba entre un montón de gente sin la única persona que realmente importaba.

Esto significaba mucho para él. Significaba mucho para ambos, y él sabía eso. Tomar votos en frente de sus amigos y familia era un gran paso, pero uno que ellos estaban más que listos a tomar. Esto era ellos comprometiéndose a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, algo que ellos privadamente habían prometido hacer tantas veces, pero esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle al resto del mundo cuan serios estaban al respecto. Era su oportunidad para celebrar su amor, ser esposos y comenzar verdaderamente su vida juntos.

Se había perdido tanto en sus ensoñaciones que difícilmente notó cuando un suave golpe vino de la puerta. Sólo miró en esa dirección cuando vio a Mercedes entrar, seguida de cerca por su padre.

"Los autos están aquí," Burt le informó. "Ese terno es ahora especial," lo miró de arriba a abajo, difícilmente creyendo que este era su hijo a punto de casarse.

Kurt se puso de pie y se dirigió a su padre, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo. "Gracias por estar aquí," dijo, su voz amortiguada por el hombro del mayor.

"Gracias a _ti_ por dejarme estar aquí, Kurt." Su papá respondió, apartándose del abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Siempre he querido esto para ti. No creí que sería tan pronto, pero sé que eres feliz. Eso es todo lo que importa."

Mercedes tiró del brazo de Kurt tan pronto como su padre dejó la habitación. "¿Estás listo para esto?" le preguntó, sabiendo exactamente cuál sería la respuesta que le daría.

"Estoy listo," asintió y sonrió, casi riendo por los nervios y la anticipación.

"Vamos entonces," ella unió su brazo con el de él mientras se dirigían abajo hacia los coches.

"Tío, ¿Sabes cómo atar un corbatín?" preguntó Finn, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro al mirar el material colgando flojamente de su mano.

Blaine alzó sus cejas al terminar con su propio terno. "Kurt me advirtió que podrías necesitar ayuda," le explicó mientras caminaba hacia él, tomando el corbatín de su mano. "Es simple en serio," dijo mientras lo ataba expertamente alrededor de su cuello. "Es simple una vez que has hecho un lío sobre eso las primeras cien veces como yo lo hice."

"Genial, gracias," respondió Finn, mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. "Sí, tal vez sólo necesito más práctica. Si la gente se sigue casando así puede que sea capaz de hacerlo para mi propia boda." Su teléfono vibró con un mensaje y lo sacó de su bolsillo. "Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos a que los otros autos se vayan, luego podremos entrar en el nuestro. No entiendo porqué no puedes ver a Kurt antes de la boda, no es como si no lo hubieras visto en terno antes."

"Es tradición," explicó Blaine, después de haber sido dicho de la razón múltiples veces por Kurt. "No sé de quién es la tradición, probablemente de Kurt, pero no quiere que nos veamos, así que seguiré con ello." No podía negar que era tierno que Kurt quería hacer esto propiamente, sin embargo no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo. Pasar la mañana separados después de pasar la pasada semana viajando juntos y estando en tan cercanas habitaciones se sentía innatural para él y no le gustó esa experiencia.

Una vez en el auto, Kurt tomó las manos de Mercedes y Rachel quiénes estaban sentadas a ambos lados de él.

"No tienes necesidad de estar nervioso," Rachel se encargó de tranquilizarlo. "Estoy segura que Blaine llegará a la ceremonia y si no, estaremos aquí para consolarte."

Kurt volvió su cabeza con asombro absoluto e incredulidad. ¿En serio ella había dicho eso? "Primero, no estoy nervioso," dijo, en una voz más calmada de cómo se sentía. "Y segundo, Blaine definitivamente estará en la ceremonia. Como que planeamos todo esto juntos. Si no apareciera, sería un poquito extraño."

"Ignora a Rachel," rió Mercedes. "Todo va a salir perfectamente."

"Finn, ¿Ya terminaste?" Blaine estaba esperando a que Finn saliera del baño para que pudieran finalmente ir a su auto y encontrar a todos en el Ladies' Pavilion donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. "Estás tomando más tiempo del que Kurt toma en la noche cuando ha estado fuera en la lluvia y tiene que realizar su extendida rutina de cuidado de piel."

"No hay forma en la que me haya demorado tanto tiempo." Dijo Finn saliendo del baño. "Pensé que querías que luciera bien para esta boda."

"Quiero," replicó Blaine y estaba a punto de continuar, antes de recordar que su pronto-a-ser esposo estaba probablemente esperándolo ansiosamente a que llegue. "Este no es el momento para que descubramos que peleamos como una pareja casada. Estás listo ahora, sólo vayamos antes de que Kurt decida que no va a esperar más." No podía evitar preguntarse si las chicas con las que Kurt se había alistado le habían causado esta molestia. Él quería a Finn, pero en el día más importante de su vida, ¿Tenía en serio que pasar tanto tiempo en el baño?

"Estoy muy seguro que Kurt esperaría todo el año por ti ahí afuera. Eres la púnica persona por la que haría eso. Una vez mi auto estaba en el garaje y el estuvo de acuerdo en esperar para recogerme de una práctica de fútbol. Estuve, como, cinco segundos tarde en el estacionamiento y el me había dejado."

Blaine sonrió de diversión ante la historia, pero también se desconcertó de que Finn decidiera que ahora sería un buen momento para contarle eso. Además sintió una oleada de orgullo al recordar cuan a menudo había salido tarde de los ensayos con los Warblers este año, y aún así Kurt había esperado por él cada vez que acordaban en encontrarse. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta y le indicó a Finn para salir de la habitación y poder bajar las escaleras hacia los carros que esperaban.

Kurt estaba más que feliz de tener a Rachel y Mercedes a su lado mientras esperaba a que Blaine llegara. Rachel pareció entender que este no era el momento para su incesante charla también, lo que lo puso ligeramente más calmado.

"Chicos, ¿No deberían estar ustedes con Blaine?" Kurt le preguntó a Wes, Jeff y Nick que pasaron cerca de él, aparentemente apareciendo de la nada.

"Nos distrajimos la noche anterior, lo siento." Murmuró Jeff su disculpa. "Cuando regresamos al hotel, Finn estaba dentro con Blaine y esta mañana decidimos ir a buscar ternos más adecuados que los no existentes que trajimos con nosotros."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Bueno, Blaine querrá al menos que uno de ustedes esté a su lado durante la ceremonia. Supongo que no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar si se distrajeron la noche anterior, así que probablemente deberían decidir entre ustedes."

"Yo lo tomaré," Wes inmediatamente tomó la oportunidad de clamar su lugar en la boda.

"Bien, tú tómalo. Sólo ve y encuentra el pabellón. Todos están allá." Pudo ver a Jeff y Nick a punto de pelear por la posición al lado de Blaine así que pensó que era mejor intervenir antes de que se hiciera un lío. Todo ellos eran parte de la boda en realidad. Sólo sus amigos más cercanos y familia estaban ahí y era un ambiente íntimo así que nadie se iba a quedar afuera.

Kurt había estado tan distraído por el debate, que no pudo oír pasos tenues caminando detrás de donde estaba de pie con Rachel y Mercedes al borde de la acerca que finalmente los llevaría al pabellón.

"Buenas tardes," oyó el sonido familiar de la voz de Blaine y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Habían acordado en encontrarse aquí y caminar juntos, en lugar de tener a uno de ellos esperando en el pabellón al otro, porque ambos estaban determinados a hacer esto juntos además les daba un momento para estar el uno con el otro antes de que tuvieran que unirse con los demás. Blaine tomó la oportunidad de tomarlo en sus brazos y plantarle un gentil beso en los labios. Tomó sus manos en las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. "En serio estamos haciendo esto," sonrió suavemente, la felicidad evidente en sus rasgos faciales.

"En serio lo estamos," Kurt le sonrió, feliz de sentir a Blaine en sus brazos una vez más. Iban a casarse. Pasaron unos minutos, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que Kurt mirara a Finn, quién había estado de pie pacientemente detrás de ambos susurrando a menudo algo a Rachel y Mercedes. "¿Están todos listos para esto?" preguntó y recibió tres asentimientos de cabeza en respuesta.

Blaine y Kurt caminaron juntos por el camino sinuoso hasta el pabellón, con Rachel, Mercedes y Finn siguiéndoles detrás. Al ver a todos, sus sonrisas se ensancharon con evidente encanto. Puede que hayan tratado de ver quiénes estaban, pero los ojos de ambos estaban más enfocados en el otro para realmente notar algo más. Era suficiente saber que ellos estaban ahí. Kurt notó a su papá, quién estaba de pie cerca de la parte delantera con la persona que oficiaría la ceremonia y les sonrió a Rachel y Mercedes al tiempo que tomaban sus posiciones al lado de él y de Blaine.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su posición, Kurt y Blaine se pusieron el uno frente al otro, tomados de la mano, el oficiante dio la bienvenida a la ceremonia.

"Estamos aquí hoy para celebrar el amor entre dos personas, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson. Cuando dos personas se unen de esta manera, haciendo un compromiso de por vida el uno al otro, hay mucho para celebrar. Estoy seguro que todos aquí hoy recordarán este día por el resto de sus vidas, pero nadie lo hará más que aquellos que harán sus votos. Esta ceremonia marca el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en las vidas de Kurt y Blaine y mirando hacia atrás les recordará cómo su matrimonio debería ser. El amor en un día de boda es amor en su más pura forma y si eso puede ser capturado a través de un matrimonio, será extremadamente uno feliz."

Después de unas pocas palabras más y algo de música de un cuarteto de cuerdas, era hora de pasar a los votos, los cuales habían escrito ellos mismos.

"Me tomó un tiempo para escribir estos," comenzó Blaine. "No porque estaba luchando para encontrar cosas que decir sobre ti, sino porque estaba luchando para pararme de escribir una vez que comencé. Hay tanto que quiero decirte y ninguna palabra parece ser suficiente, apenas arañan la superficie de por qué te amo tanto y por qué quiero pasar la eternidad contigo. Todo lo que sé es que, cuando te conocí, supe que había encontrado al mejor amigo que nunca tuve antes, Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de impresionar a todos que casi había olvidado a quién en realidad quería impresionar. Me hiciste sentir yo mismo por primera vez en años durante nuestra primera conversación. Me enseñaste tanto y rompiste las barreras que había puesto para evitar salir herido. Estaba tan asustado de cómo me sentía al principio, como si estuviera a cargo de algo tan precioso en nuestra amistad que nunca quise arriesgar eso, así que ignoré mis más profundos sentimientos por ti. Un día me di cuenta, no estaba arriesgando nada al amarte, porque eso era, incluso cuando no lo sabía, necesitaba confiar en mí mismo y en nosotros para no dejar que nada se interponga en el camino de nuestra amistad. Cuando por fin te dije como me sentía realmente, me sentí completo. Te amo, Kurt, y sin ti no sería quién soy hoy. Me siento bien siendo yo mismo ahora y eso es por ti. No puedo esperar a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos."

Kurt sabía que debería probablemente haber sido el primero en hablar, con su historia de lágrimas y las palabras perfectas que Blaine acaba de decir. Pudo oír la voz de Blaine vacilando al final de su votos, lo cual hizo que sus propios ojos se llenaran con lágrimas. Hizo lo posible para evitar que cayeran antes de hablar.

"Blaine," dijo el nombre con cariño y suavidad. "Te amo tanto. Hace un año nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú. Tenía amigos y familia a quiénes amo hasta este día, pero nadie quién verdaderamente me entendiera. Tu ni siquiera me conocías, aún así tomaste mi mano el día que nos conocimos. No sé si alguna vez te darás cuenta lo que significó para mí, estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se alejaran de mí y tú hiciste exactamente lo opuesto a eso. Me hiciste sentir tan bienvenido, a pesar de que estaba en un lugar en el que no debía estar. Te tomaste el tiempo para hablar conmigo, visitaste mi escuela y nunca tuviste miedo de ser visto conmigo. Podía decirte cualquier cosa, y sé que aún puedo. Estoy alegre de que hayamos sido mejores amigos primeros, porque sé que esa parte de nosotros nunca morirá. Seremos siempre amigos primero, no tenemos secretos y no los necesitamos. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas pude difícilmente creerlo. Me amabas por ser yo, no tenía que actuar diferentemente alrededor tuyo. Paré de estar tan a la defensiva, porque no necesitaba esa parte de mí más, no cuando estaba siendo aceptado por ser yo mismo. Este es el primer día de nuestra eternidad. Estoy tan feliz de que mi eternidad sea contigo."

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que el oficiante comenzara con los últimos votos.

"¿Kurt Hummel, acepta usted a Blaine Anderson como su legítimo esposo?"

"Sí, acepto."

Wes le entregó el anillo a Blaine para deslizarlo en el dedo anular de Kurt, y sostuvo la mano de Kurt entre las suyas antes de que fuera su turno para hacer el voto.

"¿Blaine Anderson, acepta usted a Kurt Hummel como su legítimo esposo?"

"Sí, acepto."

Kurt tomó el anillo que le dio Finn y lo deslizó en el dedo de Blaine, su mano temblando ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

"Estoy feliz de pronunciarlos maridos."

Kurt no necesitó más invitación para inclinarse y plantar un beso en los labios de Blaine. Blaine le correspondió, sintiendo la curva de la sonrisa de Kurt contra la suya. "Te amo," logró susurrar antes de separarse para ver a los que estaban a su alrededor, antes de mirarse una vez más el uno al otro.

"También te amo," Kurt sonrió, al tiempo que evitaba las lágrimas una vez más. "Para siempre."

Blaine miró la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo y estuvo de acuerdo. "Para siempre."

* * *

><p>Oww *-*<p>

Bueno..supongo que ahora me despediré de ustedes..tal vez continúe traduciendo fics o continuando mis propios, pero ya nos leeremos por ahí c:

xoxo

Lupe (:


End file.
